The Emerald Plains of Ireland
by Lady Tristana Rogue
Summary: Serena is a lady of rank in midevil Ireland, Darien is prince and Serena's father abuses her. However no one knows what will happen when a legend long past begins to come true and if love really does overcome all obstacles
1. Chapter One: The Younger Years

The Emerald Plains of Ireland By: Lady Tristana Rogue 

This fanfic has been written using the cartoon characters from the hit TV show Sailor Moon. (English names) I have taken lines from certain movies, which I love and adore. I have used my imagine for this work. All ideas are my own. Serena starts out as being six years of age, in chapter two she is eighteen. Her last name is Holborne. Darien is nine when the story starts, in chapter two he is twenty-one. Some of the gang will be brought out in the story, however many others will not. If you would like to use any of its contents, please feel free, however I would like to get accreditation for anything used. Please write any questions, send comments, exedra, You,

Lady Tristana Rogue

Chapter one: Younger Years 

She sat quietly hoping to hear that her mother would live through her illness. Sitting still on the bench outside her mother's chamber door, she looked out the window closest to her, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. The girl was only about six years old, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had no other family, but her father who was nearly never home to begin with.

She stirred slightly when she heard the click of the lock on the door. A girl in her early teens with red hair had stepped out of the room and walked slowly over to the girl. "My Lady your mother wishes to see you. She says that you must come quickly."

The girl got up and walked silently behind the red haired servant girl. Her mother's room seemed as if it would normally be bright and cheery, almost like a fairytale. However, on this day it was not, to the girl it seemed as if death was in the room no matter where she looked. She walked slower than usual to her mother's bed, for this day she knew that it would be her last.

"Serena, child please do not look so glum." Her mother said. Her mother was very beautiful in her youth and still is, that is until earlier this week when the ammonia began to claim her life. She was ghostly pale, her eyes no longer held the emerald sparkle that it use to, and her red blonde hair no longer shown like the sun on a hot summer's day. "Your Father should be returning on this day. He will provide for you. I must tell you now child, I am dying. There is nothing you can do to prevent this, nothing will stop the inevitable. The Gods have commanded an audience with me and I must go when they call. I shall forever love you like I have loved no other in my lifetime. You will always be guarded and watch over by me when I am gone." She soon began to cough histically, and Serena screamed for the maid.

"Molly, please come quick its mother, she can't breath. Please! Mama hang on everything will be fine I will not let anything happen I promise, just please don't leave me. I need you!" Serena began to cry uncontrollably.

Molly soon came in and tried to help her mother, "Me lady Evelyn, please try to take in air." It was too late though, nothing could help her. Slowly the coughing subsided, and she began to breathe shallow breaths again. She would never see the next sunrise.

He sat in his room wanting to get away from the castle. Life here had been strict and often times unbearable. In Ireland the land was greener than any other in the world and he enjoyed knowing that he would some day rule over that same land. However, today he wanted to get away be out in the gardens that he so loved.

He pushed his black hair out of his face and began to read again. But he could not keep his ocean blue eyes on the pages, for some reason he just could not focus on the book. Tired of trying to read and tired of being locked up, he left his room.

"Darien, young man you better have an excuse for leaving your studies. You are nine years of age and you need to keep up with your studies. Your teachers will not be happy at all and neither will I. So what is your excuse?" Asked a tall stern woman. She had golden brown hair and golden eyes that could scare even the bravest of men when need be.

"Oh, uhh, mother how are you doing today?" Darien asked trying to avoid the question asked by his mother.

"Don't try that with me boy." She paused and smiled, for no matter how hard she tried she could never be mad at her son long. His Father had passed on to the next life just after he was but a year old. She could never shake the feeling that her husband was looking at her through her son's eyes. "I'm fine, and now answer me what is your excuse?"

"I simply can't stand to be locked up in my room for hours on end you should know by now mother." He smiled back.

"Well come then walk with me in the gardens. The sky maybe clouded over but it is still a beautiful day." She smiled warmly as she walked over to her son and led him out the main castle doors.

The sun had set on a sad scene at Lady Evelyn's manner, for at the stroke of midnight the Lady of the manner of Holborne breathed her last. Serena sat by her side, as her father began to make preparations for the burial that was to take place within the next week.

Serena soon fell asleep exhausted from a day of crying. Her life as she had known to be filled with joy and happiness would never be the same. For she did not know her father and what he was capable of.

She of course had been trained in the ways of a lady and she had also been schooled, however in her teachings she had also learned the skills of fighting. She knew her father would not allow her to continue, however, she was not going to let that stop her. The sun always rose in the east and she was determined not to let her entire life be rearranged. She would not allow even her father to stop her from doing what she loved most. Sword Play!


	2. Chapter Two: Life Without Security

Chapter Two: Life Without Security

The sky was clear and the wind blew hot, but that did not stop Serena from practicing with her broad sward.  She had lost her mother to the gods twelve years ago, and life had never been the same since.  Her father had hardly stayed home, but when he did she was always punished for the smallest of things.  From not talking properly to lashing out at her father.  She always believed that he punished her because he thought that she was the cause of her mother's death. 

She knew that she could not have prevented it any more than he had.  She had learned from her mother the old ways of life and had used that magic that she poised to keep herself and others from harm.  However, there were times when she was unable to do so.  Her mother's nursemaid Molly, had stayed on a while to care for her, and when confronted with the truth the maid finally confessed that her mother was with child when she passed.  Soon after Serena's father lashed the women one hundred times before sending her away.  It was then that Serena became wary of her father.

Through the years she had learned more than what would ever be taught to a woman when it came to swordplay.  She had become in her own right a sword master.  Her teacher Alan was proud to have such a fine student.  Serena's dearest friend Marcus had given her the sword with which she fought.  He had also helped her hide her secret from her father.  Soon however, her life would change for the worst, and she would not know it.

"Good, you are doing excellent!"  Alan told her.

"Thank you Master Alan.  I do say though these lessons are getting to be a bit tiring.  Don't you have anything new to teach me?"  Serena asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Me dear child, I have taught you all I know and more.  You are the first student that I have taught all my secrets to, and no other.  Please child tell me why you still insist on calling master, when it is I who should be calling you by such a name.  You have beaten me twice at each and every sword game we play."  He chuckled as he noticed how late in the day it was.  "Dear girl you might want to go to your room and fast, your father is just now rounding the bend and I believe that he has caught sight of you."  He looked up to see her face just as it went pale.  "Don't worry lass he has not seen you at play.  Go now before we are both punished for such small things.  Hurry Child."

Serena ran with all her might wondering why her father had arrived so abruptly.  She knew something was out of place and was scared to find out.  Her father always announced his comings and goings.  She got to her room and tried with all of her will to be dressed before her father arrived.

"Lady, your father commands your presence at once.  He demanded that you be dressed properly."  The voice behind the door belonged to her maid and dearest friend Mina.  She pushed the door open a little bit and put her head through, "I think that he saw you while at practice."  She paused before coming in and scolding her.  "I should think that he is quite furious with you.  Here put this on, the lashing will not hurt as much.  I should know."  Mina glanced down at the cloth in her hands.  

Serena remembered the day when her friend refused to please her employer.  It only happened just that once, for Serena had taken her place in order to save her the pain.  Mina stayed on because Serena begged her father to let her stay, and he obliged only after she was punished with fifty lashes more for disobedience.

*Why is he here...? *  She thought.

"Mother, why must I host this ball?  It will only be drab and all the ladies there all do the same thing.  Flutter the eyes and giggle non-stop.  Please don't make me do this."  Darien complained once again.

"You must!  That is final, you are one and twenty years of age.  It is time that you are married to a lady of rank, and of good name.  I have tried to make it so that you could fall in love with the lady of your choice.  I do not want you to marry because I have forced you into it.  Please my son you must understand, you were born into privilege and with that comes specific obligations."  She finished quite sternly, not bending to his will as easily as she use to.  "I tell you if your father, gods rest his soul, was here he would make you marry under some kind of contract.  At least Darien, for my sake take this as a blessing in disguise.  Who knows maybe you'll meet a lady that you can at least get along with, if not love?  Now let us end this on a happy note please!"  She had the pleading look in her eye again.

Darien not being able to resist a wish from his mother finally agreed.  "All right, if it will make you happy I will go through with it.  However, I warn you I will not be extremely happy about it.  I will put on a smile and nod, and if I do find a lady that interests me I shall be the first to let you know."  He finally gave in.  Not once in his entire life had he done anything that would displease his mother.  For he was not scared of her, but he loved her too much to let anything between them be diminished by his stupidity in the matter.

"Now that's a good child.  Well, go on your way you do have a ball to prepare for.  For it is within the next two weeks and you must have suitable attire."  She shoed him off, just as a maidservant came in.

"Highness."  She said while performing a curtsied as Darien walked past her and continued out the door.  "Majesty, all invitations have been replied to, except one.  Shall I set up quarters for the Lord Holborne?  In case he should arrive late.  He is normally away at this time of year."  

"Yes, Molly that would be fine.  I should rather hope that he decides to bring his daughter along as well.  Molly, how does the child fare dear?  I hear that you two still write each other.  Has she kept up with her sward and combat training?  I would like to see her try and beat my boy."  The queen smiled as she watched the emotions of curiosity run across the girl's face.

"Yes, my queen I still write to her and she to me.  She wishes dearly to see me, but other than her missing me, she says she is doing fine.  Her father is not home most often and when he's gone she continues to practice with her sword.  Master Alan says that she has even bested him quite a few times."  Molly tried not to smile, but she was extremely proud of her younger friend and hoped the best for her.

"If she does come to the festivities I shall be sure to give you time off.  You need a few friends and what little you have you must keep.  You may leave now, tell Lita that I have given you the rest of the day off."  The queen said as she turned her back to Molly.

"Yes Majesty."  

Serena slowly entered her father's study sensing that it would be wise.  Indeed it was for the moment that she saw her father's face she knew that he had seen her in britches and a shirt.  She also knew the punishment for wearing such clothing in his household.

"Father, you requested to speak with me?"  Serena said in the lightest tone available to her at the time.

"Yes, daughter I did.  I will excuse the manner of your dress in the past minutes, which has disturbed me and discuss things of a greater matter.  Read this!"  He commanded as he handed her a piece of parchment.  He never asked nor did he ever accept refusal.  This he knew and used with all his might.

As Serena read the note he poured himself a drink and waited for her to finish the note.

To the Lord Stephen Holborne and the Lady Serena,             

You are hereby invited to attend the Galla thrown by His Majesty Prince Darien of Ireland.   In celebration of His Highness's coronation and his one and twentieth birthday celebration.  Please send reply immediately.

Festivities begin within two fortnights hence.  

"Father I do not understand."  Serena said as she handed back the letter.

"Of course you wouldn't.  Why should it concern you, your probably wondering.  Well it does, you are eighteen years of age and it is time that you have a husband.  I am not asking you to find one or be courted by one such man, I am commanding it."  His stern voice rang out.

"I will not marry unless it is for love!  You may force your will upon others, but with me you will not!  I am not some piece of property that can be bought or sold.  I will not bend to your will anymore.  After mother died you have been uncaring of my feelings and I cannot allow you to run my life."  She paused upon seeing her father's face.  He was seething with anger yet she continued, "I know I will be punished for the way that I have spoken to you and I accept that.  But I am your daughter, and I have a will of my own and you cannot control me forever."  Serena finished just as her father grabbed her wrist.

"You will marry and I do not care for what!  Yes, you are my daughter and property and I will do with you as I please."  His eyes looked to be almost white with rage and there was no telling what he would do.  "My instructions will be followed.  You will marry a man of your rank, no higher no less.  If you disobey me you will certainly regret it."  

He tightened his hand so hard around Serena's wrist that she had to cry out in pain, "AHhhh!"  And tears began to run down her face.  She knew that her wrist would be bruised by the end of the day.

"As for punishment, you will receive five lashings.  Your wrist and back should have you in pain for a least two weeks, and that is just time."  He reached for her other wrist as she tried to draw back in panic, but he was quicker.  

He then proceeded to drag her to a ring on the wall and tie her arms up.  The punishment did not last but five minutes before he undid her bonds.  "Go and tend to your wrist and back, do not cross me again girl for next time I will break your wrist."  He waved his hand in dismissal and she quickly left.

When Serena reached her room she sat on her bed and began to cry.  For the first time in her life she cried for fear and despair.  She held her wrist as her torn gown began to slowly seep with blood, she waited for Mina to come tend to her injured wrist and back and help her pack for the dreadful Galla.  


	3. Chapter Three: MistCovered Mountains

Chapter Three: Mist-Covered Mountains

Her room was dark and quite as she slept soundly.  Her dreams filled with the love of her mother that she once knew so well.  Her back healed and so her wrist but the fright was still there.  She had been in bed for the past week letting herself heal slowly.  She had had this type of punishment before, but she never knew it would hurt more the second time.  Today she would leave her home and be forced into a marriage that she did not agree to.  Her father would say things about her to a man that would not be true to be rid of her. 

Mina entered knowing the despair that her friend felt.  She had known Serena since she was a child and had become her best and only friend when her mother died.  She liked Serena a lot, not only because some one of high rank had become her friend, but also because Serena didn't care about her rank.  Serena treated her with the same respect that she treated every one else with, no matter their status.

Mina opened the drapes to let the fall sun enter the nearly empty room.  She then filled up the water basin and refueled the fire with fresh wood.  She left the room and soon came back with warm oatmeal and toast.  Setting the tray on the table she went to Serena's bed and pulled back the drapes that surrounded the bed.  Serena stirred in the slightest and mumbled, "Mama, please don't go...please..." Mina worried for her friend woke her with a slight shake to the shoulder and a tug at the coverlet.

Serena rolled over and smiled at her friend.  "Good day Mina.  So what's for breakfast?"  She saw that Mina was going to remind her of what the events of the day would be, but she stopped her in time.  "Please don't remind me of what is to happen today.  I just want to get though this as soon as possible.  Now help me out of bed so that I may dress, eat and be on my way." 

Mina did as asked and helped Serena.  Serena washed her face in the fresh water and ate her meal before she began to get dressed.  She was glad that her friend would be joining her and that she would not be alone in her hours of solitude.  

She dressed in her crimson red day dress and looked in the mirror.  She hated the clothes her father made her wear she thought them degrading and disgusting.  "Only a whore would wear this."  She said.  "Hand me that black head scarf."  She told Mina, who was about to put it away.  Carefully she tucked the ends into the top piece of her dress.  The neckline was extremely low cut and unfitting to a lady.  The sleeves were long and triangle shaped.  When she finished arranging the scarf it at least looked decent to wear in public.  She simply braided her hair and made a small knot at the base of her neck.  "Much better!  Now to call Marcus and have him take our belongings to the carriage."  She turned and walked out the door headed for the servant quarters, Mina running to catch up to her friend.

"Marcus," Serena called.  "My friend I need your services please."  

A man in his mid twenties walked briskly towards Serena and Mina.  His blonde red hair was cut short and he was always clean-shaven.  Serena knew that he was in love with her and she had feelings for him too.  However, they both knew her father would never allow any thing between them.  

He stop in front of them both and did a sharp nod of the head to show respect.  His green eyes sparkled as he asked, "How may I serve you, me Lady?"

Serena giggled softly because she knew he was flirting with her.  "Oh Marcus, please you know what will happen if my father sees what you are doing.  Now listen closely..." She trailed off to the slightest whisper.  She explained what was happening and what had recently taken place to cause her to stay in bed for the past week.  Serena saw the look of anger in his eyes but calmed him immediately.  "It won't do any good.  Here now stop fidgeting.  Be off with you and remember take care not to let our secret be discovered."  

He nodded again before he left her and Mina.  He was on his way, he would be certain to put all of her fighting clothes and weapons in his barracks, so that while both were gone and her room searched by her father's guards they could find nothing.  Marcus was determined not to let any more harm come to her if possible.  He was at least glad that her father had appointed him as Serena's guardian while out and about the countryside.

They had left the manner two days ago and every one was beginning to feel the weariness of the road.  Serena, Mina and Lord Stephen rode in the same carriage.  No conversation was held and no one looked at each other. Marcus rode horse back beside the carriage, watching and guarding.  It would take two more days of this before they reached the Palace, and even then they would only have three days before the Galla began.  Those three days would be spent relaxing and taking a hot bath.  

Lord Stephen refused to stop longer than an hour at any inn.  He did not want to spend money on such, as he called them, trivial things.  It was hard to sleep in a bouncing carriage that smelled of sweat and rotten meat.  Still Serena's father insisted and she obeyed with no questions asked.

The days were long and soon on the fourth morning the Palace came into view.  It would be another two to three hours before the carriage arrived at the gates of the city, let alone the drawbridge of the Palace.

Serena and Mina both looked the worse for wear and she suspected that her father had intended this.  He would probably want her to look common so that no one would take interest in her.  She didn't care one bit all she wanted was a good three-hour long nap.  Serena had to constantly stifled yawns so that she wouldn't offend her father.

After what seemed like hours on end they reached the Palace gates.  Slowly they passed through, and Serena was glad to finally step out of the carriage after four days of travel and very little stops.  When she stepped out of the carriage she found it hard to breathe and could not stand so well on her own.  Mina tried to help her stand, but she was too heavy.  Lord Stephen had left all ready with Marcus and a Palace guard on his way to greet the Queen.  She was so weak that she almost fell to the ground when strong arms helped her to stand.  With no time to react she passed out from exhaustion and lack of food.

When Serena woke she found herself in a bed she did not recognize, frightened that something had happened to her, she sat up abruptly.  She sat up so fast that the speed caused her head to spin and throw up whatever meal she had in her stomach.  She felt miserable and wanted to know where she was.  She realized that some one had expected her to wake up and feel ill for there was water basin and jug full of steaming water.  Slowly she got off the massive bed and walked over to the water.  She cleaned her face and washed her hands, she only wished that she could take a proper bath.  After cleaning herself off she walked over to the side of the bed she had thrown up on and tried washing out the mess.  

When she finished she put the basin and jug back on the table.  She remembered arriving at the Palace and stepping out of the carriage, then stumbling and nothing else after.  Serena walked around the room and noticed that all of her belongings along with Mina's were in the room.  She also noticed that it was just the beginning of sunset of the next day after she arrives.  She guessed after some time that she must have passed out and was brought to this room.  What puzzled her though was the fact that Marcus had left with her father and Mina would have never been able to get her to this room on her own.

Serena walked around the room for a bit looking at the paintings and tapestries on the walls.  Before long she found herself begin to get tired and start to have dizzy spells.  She slowly walked back over to her bed to sleep a bit more.  She however, did not make it to the bed in time she was about five steps away when she collapsed again.  

Serena thought she heard the door open and heard heated whispers go back and forth between two people.  She wasn't sure so she stayed put where she was.  It wasn't very comfortable on the cold stone floor, but she stayed put anyway.

"You should have told me.  Now her father is going to think that I'm some kind of whore, thanks to you.  Prince or not you should not have let me stay in your room last night.  If Lord Holborne finds out I will have your head . . . why are you looking at me like that?"  Mina paused just a moment to look in the direction the man she was yelling at looked too.  "Oh my Gods, Serena!  Don't just stand there, help me."  She rushed over to Serena's side and began to try and lift her.

Serena felt Mina place her arms around her waist and try to lift, but Mina as weak as she was was only able to lift her halfway.  Soon Serena felt another pair of arms lift her legs and support her back.  She smelt the musk of pine and oak with a little bit of peppermint mixed together.  Her head rested against something that felt of satin, but she was unsure.  She was still in between the sleeping world and the conscience world, but something kept getting at her.  Unable to fight the demons that haunted her unconscious mind she began to struggle.  "No!  Mother please don't leave me.  I don't trust him.  He'll hurt me, please MOTHER . . .. Father, you can't make me . . .ugh no your hurting me . . ." She pounded on the chest that a moment ago felt so comforting.

Serena was laid down on the bed and yet she still fought.  Mina sat by her side and began to slowly bring her in to the waking world.  "Serena, it's all right your among friends here.  Your father cannot harm you here.  Please me friend wake up."  Mina shook Serena in the slightest.

Serena shot up with a scream, her eyes wide open from terror.  She was breathing hard when she spotted Mina.  Upon seeing her friend she wrapped her arms around her and began to cry, "Mina, it happened again.  Why does he haunt my dreams?  Why?"

"It only happens because you let it.  Now my friend please clam yourself.  You have a visitor, he's the young man that helped me carry you to this room."  Mina said.

"Oh no, Mina I can't meet any body.  Not looking like this, you know what my father would do if he found out . . ." Serena was cut short by a husky male voice.

"No one will know of what has taken place I swear it."  A tall man in his early twenties, with black hair and the deepest blue of eyes that Serena had ever seen, stepped out from behind the bed curtain.

Serena gasped and looked at Mina questionably, "Mina I'm going to kill you.  Why did you let him in here?  You could have called for help from another maid."

"He was coming here to see if you were alright from your fall.  I'm sorry Serena but I couldn't stop him.  He was worried just as I was about you."  Mina looked away hurt by her friend's words.  "Please Serena, try to understand no one will know, honest."

"She's right no one will know that I have been here.  No one saw me come in and I can leave through a trap door that I know of."  His eyes danced at the amusement of a disappearing act.  He knew his mother would approve if he did give his word to this young woman.

"You don't understand my father has eyes and ears everywhere.  Even if you could find a way for him not to know, some one would report it to him.  And if he were to know that you touched me, even if it was to help he will kill you."

"My dear lady your father would not be able to touch me even if he wanted too."

"What do you mean?"  She looked from him to Mina.  "Who are to think that my father would not find a way to kill you?"

"My Lady," he bowed at the waist to her in formal greeting.  "I am Prince Darien of Ireland.  I have already met your hand maiden by formal greetings, but I have yet to meet you in the same way."

Serena's eyes went wide as she looked from Darien to Mina and back again.  Slowly she stepped out of the bed, despite protests from Mina.  "I am the eldest and only daughter of Lord Stephen Holborne."

"Is that all you are, the name of your Father.  You wouldn't happen to have a name of your own would you?"  He asked.

"I do, but I thought that a proper introduction was to be given.  In other words, I was fallowing your orders."  She retorted.  

"My lady I did not give an order, I simply asked your name.  I did not ask you for your father's name or you father's title.  Now please may I know you by name?"  He asked trying to be a gentleman.

Serena looked at Mina confused.  She didn't know what to do.  "My name is Serena Holborne.  I hope that I have satisfied you."

"Very much indeed Lady Serena.  I am sorry but I am going to have to cut our meeting short, I must go and speak with my mother about the Galla."  Darien made a short bow and turned to Mina.  "My lady, thank you for the most interesting day."  He then walked up to the painting of a young boy in blue satin, and pulled it aside.  With out looking back he went through.  The trap door closing quietly behind him.

Mina looked after him for a moment then turned back to Serena.  "I think he likes you."  She then saw that Serena wasn't looking too good and said, "Come on lets get you back to bed.  Tomorrow after you are rested you can take a relaxing bath and walk around the gardens.  Marcus was worried about you.  Your father on the other hand didn't care at all.  And while you sleep I will clean this coverlet."  Mina said all of this while she helped Serena into bed and made it comfortable for her.  She walked out the door caring the coverlet away from her with a look of disgust.


	4. Chapter Four: NightFall In Ireland

Chapter Four:  Nightfall In Ireland

     Serena woke before the sun completely left the night sky, feeling more refreshed than she ever had in her life.  She noticed that the coverlet had been replaced by another and she felt wonderfully happy.  She stepped out of the bed and began to look for a nice dress to keep her warm.

Her clothes had all been taken out of her travel chest and put up in the wardrobes provided.  Her shoes were a lined neatly in a row at the bottom of each respective dress that they matched.  Serena sighed happily as she pulled out her favorite forest green dress. She was about to step out of her bedclothes when her door was suddenly thrown open.

She quickly grabbed her nightgown and covered herself up.  Serena looked up blushing red when she saw Mina's face.  "Mina, what the hell is wrong with you?  Your suppose to knock!!" Serena yelled.

"Hahah! Got ya! I am glad to see that you are feeling much better."  Mina giggled again as she came in and closed the door.  "I've come to let you know that a bath has been drawn for you."  Serena stared at her blankly.  "Well don't just stand there, your Father would have a fight if you weren't proper.  He said that you must attend the dinner tonight.  It is to a welcome dinner for all the guests.  Hurry, hurry."  Mina said as she shooed Serena to the sitting room linked to the bedroom.

Serena sat in the tub with a sigh.  She was glad to finally wash away five days of grim and filth that had built up on the road and while she slept.  She sat in the washtub for a little longer trying to enjoy the warmth that it brought to her.  She knew that it would take a while for her hair to be washed and she couldn't just sit and relax.  _I'll just have to relax in a bath tomorrow.  She thought to herself as she called Mina in to help with her long hair.  _

Her hair washed and her body free of odor Serena stepped out of the washtub and into the rob that Mina had waiting for her.  She didn't know what she would wear considering, her father had this time scared her back, despite the efforts to restore her skin with her inner magic.  

"Serena why don't you just wear this, it should cover most and you could always find a way to cover up the rest of your back.  I know the neckline is low but I can fix that."  Mina said as she held up the same dress that Serena was going to put on earlier, the forest green dress with long fitting sleeves.  It had a semi-high back and a low neckline in the front.

"Your right, it is beautiful.  I think for once that awful father of mine picked something a little less revealing.  Besides I can take the black scarf I used for the red dress and use it for this.  It should cover the back perfectly and the front won't be too bad.  Come help me put it on.  It still hurts to move in certain ways and I know father would be angry if I was late to meet him.  By the way where am I to met him?"  Serena asked as Mina helped her into her underclothes.

"He said that he would receive you just outside of the dinning hall.  He didn't care to walk far to your room then turn around and walk back the way he had come.  Or so he said.  Honestly, I think he just wants to make a fool of you.  To show how obedient you are."  Mina sighed as she finished pulling the strings to make the dress stay in place.  "It's a shame that you slept most of the past two days away.  You would have liked the gardens."

"I know, but what he doesn't know is that I have made friends with the prince and that my friend is a good thing.  For if he hurts me in any way in front of the prince you and I both know that he shall pay.  Come now, hand me that scarf and let us finish dressing my hair and be on our way."  While Serena spoke, Mina had begun to braid her hair around the front and to the back of her head.  When the main braid was finished Mina gathered up the last of Serena's hair and made another small braid to intertwine with the last, she then used the emerald hair pins to keep it all in place.

Just a Mina finished a knock was heard at the door.  "Come in."  Both Mina and Serena said at the same time.  

Marcus came walking in, he stopped when he saw Serena standing healthy and well.  "It's nice to see you up and about again.  How are you feeling?"

"I am better my friend, but I'd like to know why you have come to my chambers for the time being?"  Serena answered as she hugged Marcus.

"Your father is most unpleased about your absence form the past two days of events.  He says that your behavior is uncalled for."  Marcus said with sarcasm as he hugged her back.

"And what say you about it, Marcus?  Do you think that I had good enough reason for missing the welcoming ceremony?  I swear if that man thinks for one second that I should have been ill while attending I will kill him not matter the cost.  Marcus I ask you again what has brought you to my chambers, so that I may release my anger on something or some one else other than you and Mina."  She said while trying not to grit her teeth.

"His lordship, says that you should be ready by now and that he is not going to wait for you any longer."

"I am ready, Mina do you think you can manage yourself without me.  I would stay and help you dress however, I don't believe I want to anger my father anymore than I all ready have."

"I shall be fine, no need to worry.  Go and be well.  But if you should begin to feel ill at any time please excuse yourself and get into bed."  Mina said as she fallowed Serena and Marcus to the door.  "I will see you in a few minutes.  Go now!"

  Serena gingerly walked out the door with Marcus and began to walk down the hall with him.  "I've missed your company Marcus.  Please tell have you made any new friends here at the palace?" 

"Yes, indeed I have, but I have greatly missed your company.  Serena, I must tell you . . ." He stopped in the hall closest to the dinning hall.  "I must tell you that I love you now and forever and I can't bear to see your father treat you in such away as he has."

Serena was taken aback for a few moments as she thought about how to respond to this revelation.  "Marcus my dear friend, such words should not be spoken.  I have feelings only of the utmost respect and admiration for you.  You know that if my father were to hear you say such words that he would kill you.  Please for my sake and the sake of your life do not speak of this again.  It bears me to much pain as well."  She turned the corner only to find her father standing at the dinning hall door impatient as ever.

"Hello father, I am sorry if my absence of the past few days has troubled you in anyway."  She said gingerly as she curtsied to her father who stared at her with discontent.

"You should have known to watch your health, but what more could I expect from a woman.  Your kind does not care if you are healthy or not.  Now come we are already late as it is because of you let us not be any later."  Lord Stephen said as he grabbed hold of Serena's previously injured, wrist and forced her to walk along side of him.

"You will do exactly as I say.  You are to dance with men of your station no higher and no less.  If the Prince or Queen requests to speak with you, you will oblige them.  Do you understand?"  Serena's father asked as he squeezed her wrist for emphisis, and they entered the room.  

"Yes, Father."  Serena said as she whipped away the tears of pain slowly coming to her eyes.  She hated when her father tried to show off and make a fool of her.  She knew that tonight was going to be a very long night.

The brilliant colors spun around the room and Serena soon felt as if she would be sick.  The men she danced with were the most disgusting of men she had ever met in her life.  Most were twenty years her senior, and she was not happy with any of them.  Most tried to feel her breasts and grab her bottom.

Her father didn't seem to notice anything wrong.  After they had both entered the dinning hall her father insisted the they both wait for the precision line diminish.   Now the time had come for them to be announced to the Prince and the Queen.  

"Listen to me now, you are to be polite but, I do not want you to play nice with the prince and try to catch his eye.  If perhaps he or the queen would like to speak to you, you must oblige them.  Do you understand me?"  Lord Stephen asked as they continued their way to the dais.

"Yes father!"  Serena spat out just as they walked up to the dais.

"Lord and Lady Stephen Holborne."  The herald announced as Serena curtsied, and her father bowed.

"Majesty, you are looking well."  Lord Stephen said as he came back up from his bow.

"Thank you, Lord Stephen.  My how your daughter has grown.  Come here child and let me take a look at you."  The queen said.

Serena hesitated for a split second before the Queen motioned her again and her father pushed her forward.  As soon as Serena stepped forward the Prince motioned with his hand for a servant to bring a chair. 

"Lord Stephen I would like to have a word with your daughter if you don't mind?  I would like to ask her how her journey was?  Considering the fact that she was delayed."  Prince Darien said knowing that his mother would back him up if need be.

"Your highness, I would gladly allow her to however, she has already promised at least three men that she would dance with them tonight.  I am sorry but they still await.  Come Serena."  Lord Stephen said as he moved to talk hold of Serena's arm.

"Lord Stephen, I do not know who you think you are, but if my son asks to speak with the lady you must oblige.  He is of higher rank and I am sure that you do not wish to displease your future King."  The Queen said in a commanding tone.

Serena stood still till her father finally spoke.  "Very well, if that is what you wish your Majesty I will oblige.  Till we met again."  Lord Stephen said as he bowed and walked away.  _I would never allow a woman to rule a kingdom.  Especially that woman._

Serena stood a bit confused before she took the seat that was offered.

"Don't be afraid child, come sit closer.  So tell me how was your trip and what kept you so long?"  The Queen asked in a pleasant voice.  Serena didn't know how to answer the question because she had been at the castle the entire time.  "Well, come now, speak up, no need to be shy and by the way you can call me Arlene.  Darien, she does seem a bit shy doesn't she?"  The Queen turned to her son when Serena did not answer.

"Well, Mother I wouldn't exactly blame her.  Serena's father didn't exactly tell you the truth about her absence as of late."    Darien said trying to encourage Serena.

"That man is impossible.  Please then child tell me the reason why your loving father lied?"  The Queen questioned.

"Majesty I would gladly tell you if I weren't so afraid of my father," Serena paused as she looked around to make sure no one had heard what she said.  "Yes, I was ill for a period of time but I was here in the palace the whole time recovering."

"I would like you to come to my sitting room after dinner and explain in detail what has happened.  Now from the look of things dinner is ready."  The Queen began to rise and Serena fallowed, allowing however the Queen and her son to pass first.

Darien stopped however, and offered Serena his arm.  "Lady Serena would you care to sit with my mother and I, or do you think it best to sit with your father for dinner?"

"I would prefer to sit at the same table as yourself and the Queen however, I think it might be wise to sit with my father."  Serena said slowly as they reached the entrance to the dinning hall.  Serena curtsied and left the Prince to go find the table where her father sat, waiting impatiently.    

Darien's mother turned to him as they walked to their table, "Darien I like the girl."

"Which girl mother there are so many here tonight and might I say I don't particularly care for any of them."  Darien stated as he helped his mother to sit in her chair.

"Lady Serena silly, listen I would like to have her become my new lady-in-waiting.  She has fine manners and if my intuition is correct her father scares her more than she is letting on."  The Queen said before she sipped her wine and called a page over to her.  "Find the Lord Stephen and tell him that I wish to speak to him and his daughter after the feast is over."

"Yes, Majesty."  The boy said before he disappeared into the crowed.

Dinner finished slower than Serena would have liked.  After the page had left, her father began to ask question about what she had said to the Queen to make her want have an audience with the both of them.  Serena's answer was the same over and over again, no matter the question.  "I did as you said."  

When the dinner had finished Lord Stephen stood and waited for Serena to fallow him.  Soon they arrived at the doors of the Queen's sitting chamber.  A servant opened the doors and introduced Lord Stephen and Serena.  When the Queen looked up and saw them, she gestured for them to come in further and sit.  Lord Stephen however, told Serena to stand and wait till she was spoken to.

"Lady Serena come have a seat."  The Queen said noticing Serena's slight glance at her father.

"Majesty, I wish not to offend but I prefer to stand."  Serena said with the bow of her head.

"All right then this will only take a moment.  Lord Stephen I wish to make your daughter my newest lady-in-waiting.  She has all the proper manners of a lady and she will be perfect for the position as my personal aid.  What say you Lord?"  Queen Arlene asked.

"Majesty I am most grateful for your offer however, I do not think it wise.  My daughter is very stubborn and has a mind of her own.  But if you wish it I will allow it."  Lord Stephen said.

"It is my wish and my command.  Now leave I must talk with Lady Serena, to discuss new dresses and what is expected of her."  The queen waved her hand in dismissal.  Lord Stephen turned and left the room muttering something to himself.  "That man is insufferable!"


	5. Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Five:  Secrets Revealed

"Now my dear please have a set.  I know your father told you to stand and not talk at all before you both entered.  I could tell by the look in you eyes."  Queen Arlene said.

Serena took set in a chair across form the queen, _Why is she being so nice to me?  Something isn't right and it has nothing to do with the fact that her son told of my situation as of late.  She couldn't figure what was going on and the Queen looked at her as if she was expected to say something.  "I thank you for your kindness Majesty." She nodded her head, "But I know not of what you speak of..."_

"Come now, I know your father.  Lord Holborne the cruelest man in Ireland before he met your mother, but I suppose after her death he became himself once again.  I can tell just by the way you sat with him at dinner tonight."  The Queen inquired.  "What has he done that has made you so afraid of him?"

A knock was heard in the room but Serena could not figure out where it had come from since the doors that she came through had not opened.  She looked around frightened, her eyes wide with surprise when Darien walk out from behind painting on the far wall.

"My dear son I think we might have to not use our secret passages for awhile, at least not until Serena is use to it.  Come, come you to should sit.  I had just asked the lady why she fears her father so."

Darien sat a little behind his mother and Serena.  He sat as if he expected the conversation to continue as if nothing had happened. 

"Um, excuse me for asking but why did you sneak in here when you could have come in through the same door as I?"  Serena asked as she turned to Darien.

"Quite simple really, I didn't think your father should know that the three of us gathered for a meeting."  Arlene spoke defiantly.  "Now please answer my question."

Serena's heart raced for she did not know what to do.  She looked down at her hands and began to breath heavily, as if she were about to cry. "Before mother's death he was almost never home, but when he was he ignored me and paid little attention to me.  So in the time that I spent with my mother I learned to sword fight and battle in hand-to-hand combat.  Father never knew and mother was glad.  But when I was six she died of ammonia.  Father still wasn't around much so I kept up my lessons.  At sixteen, Mina my chambermaid, refused to please my Father in an unlady like manner.  He was going to punish, and after I heard her scream for the fifth time I could take it no longer and begged him to let me take her place.  I did and it hurt so much for he lashed me fifteen times plus five for my, as he put it, insolence."  She paused and looked up straight into the Queen's eyes.  "Two weeks before we traveled to the palace he told me that I must marry and I said that I would only marry for love.  Because I spoke back in a harsh tone, he lashed me for the second time in my life.  The carriage ride was hell, no stopping for a good night's sleep or a good day's meal.  The harshness of the journey weakened me and I healed in the room that I was in for the past two and a half days."  She finished and slowly lowered her head again.

"My Gods!!  He hurt you that bad, have you any scares to prove your statement?"  Darien asked.

"Why must I prove it?  Look into my eyes can you not see the fear, hurt and anger that I have for the man.  The first time I was lashed I had no scars because of my magic, the second time however, I was unable to make the worst of them disappear."  Tears now slowly streamed down her pale face.  "If it weren't for Marcus and Mina I would not have kept my strong will and defiance.  I would have not been able to stay strong against him."  She cried freely now unable to hold back the emotional turmoil anymore.

"I am sorry I just wasn't sure, the same story has been told to us many times and none have been able to prove it.  Please I must ask, do you have the scars to prove your story?"  Darien asked again.

Serena shook her head yes and removed the black scarf that covered most of her back.  "I only see a few scratches at the most."  Darien said.

"I'm not finished..." Serena struggled with the string keeping her bodice in place.  She eventually loosened it enough to pull part of the top down, when she was able she covered her chest with the scarf she pulled the rest off.  

Darien looked for a moment and then turned away.  "I'm sorry..." He trailed off.

"For what, the fact that my father is cruel and cares nothing of others?  Or that I have to live with my curse of kindness, maybe for my magic?  None of this is your fault highness and there is nothing more you could have done for me."  She finished pulling her dress up but had trouble tightening it.

"Let me." The queen said as she stood behind Serena and began to fix the bodice.  "Will you for your life take the position of my new lady-in-waiting?"

"Yes, only on one condition."  Serena whipped the rest of her tears away and faced the queen and her son.

"You need only ask."

"I want Mina to stay with me, I fear for her safety if I leave."

"Granted!"  The queen sat back down and looked at her son and Serena.

Serena turned back to Darien and noticed that her was staring at her in an odd way.  "Highness I am sorry for the way I snapped at you, but please understand that I have never told any of this to any one except my closest friends."

"Call me Darien.  I stare not at you for the reasons you would expect."

"Then why?"

"I just wonder why you called kindness a curse, and you said you have magic.  How powerful are you?"

"My kindness has caused harm to come to others however, it does save many people from a horrible life of pain.  Yet I am punished for the money that I give freely to the people of my province.  That is why I believe you never receive word of misconduct there.  As for my magic I've always had it, it comes from my mother.  I can heal others and myself.  I also have a power that I use to defend myself, but it does not work against my father for some strange reason.  As for how strong I am I do not know, the only thing I do know is that I am most powerful when there is a full moon or a new moon."  Serena turned back to the queen.  "Majesty please allow me to excuse myself for it is late and I am still not yet fully recovered from my illness."

"Go child get some sleep.  I will send some one to escort you to the gardens in the early afternoon.  I want you to meet the other women of the castle.  Darien walk her to her room, be sure that she is alright."  She helped Serena stand and walked to the door with Darien beside her.  "Good night and do not worry you are safe here in this castle."  Arlene leaned in and kissed Serena's forehead before she closed the door.

Serena and Darien began walking down the hall together, Darien leading the way.  They both walked in silence, Serena was afraid that her father would see them to together kept frantically looking about.

"Is something wrong?  You seem a bit um... distracted."  Darien turned his head toward Serena and noticed her blush slightly.  _Why is it when I look at her I have this strong urge to keep her from harm?  She has lived such a hard life, how she could be so strong it amazing.  I bet even without her friends she still would have been strong.  Just like her mother, she has strength even she doesn't know about._

"I'm just worried that my father will find that I have become an aquantice of yours persay.  I mean I sense something in you that I have never sensed before in a man."  Serena kept walking, as she slowly stopped her watchfulness.  "You have an aura about you that I have not quite seen before in a man either.  The women I know in the village and Mina always have an aura about them, only theirs is a magical aura.  No man in that past two thousand years has ever had a magical aura."  She stopped for a second and remembered the story that her mother told her.

_"There was a prince that would one day have magic and that magic would be used to stop an evil and win a heart.  In Ireland it has never happened and it is believed that it never will.  However, it is said that two thousand years will pass before this great and joyous event would happened.  Where one day a the prince of Ireland would become a king and a husband.  And his wife to be would unite the two great kingdoms of Earth.  Keep careful watch of those around you my dear daughter, for some day you will met your prince and he will save you with the magic of love."_

_Could it possibly happen?  She pondered, __Could he be the one?  She looked into Darien's eyes for the first time since she met him and realized that they were of the deepest blues she had ever seen, his eyes reminded her of the sea just before a powerful storm._

Darien looked back at Serena.  _Her eyes are so blue, like the sky on a summer's day.  He took a step closer and Serena flinched a little.  Upon noticing this he stopped.  __Why is she so scared?  I have done nothing...  He then realized that she was afraid of her father so why wouldn't she be afraid of other men.  "I'm sorry..."_

"It's okay...I ... just... um... I have to go!"  With that Serena turned around and ran down the hall to her room, leaving Darien to stare after her for a short while before he turned and went to his own room.

When Serena entered her room she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.  After a few moments she stepped away and began to dress for bed.  That's when she realized that she hadn't seen Mina the whole night.  _What happened to her?  Well I'll just build a fire and wait for her to come in.  With that in mind she began to build up the fire, when she finished she sat on the sofa bed and looked out the window.  She soon slowly began to fall asleep._

Serena jerked awake when she heard a thud at her door.  She stood slowly from the couch and noticed that it was still dark.  She moved closer and heard nothing but whispered words.  Afraid that Mina may have been in trouble she went to the bed and picked up her dagger.  She walked over to the door silently and then threw it open.

Upon opening the door Mina fell inside with a man close behind her.  Serena picked him up and had her dagger at his throat in an instant.  "Who are you and what are you doing to my friend?"  She sneered into his ear.

"Serena don't hurt him...please.  He's just a friend."  Mina said slightly blushing and laughing.

"Not until he answers my questions.  Should I repeat them for you Sir?"  She asked.

Putting his hands up he gave a slight grin.  "No, you need not ask again.  I am his Royal Highness' First General Malicate McNeil.  And I have nothing but the best intentions toward your friend the Lady Mina.  I was simply saying good night to the lady.  Now if you would please loosen your grip I could do it properly."

Serena still unsure let him go slowly.  When she completely let Malicate go she turned and closed her door.  With a snap of her figures the candles in the room lit.  The man she had been holding was tall with white hair.  His eyes were of an ice blue that could match no others that she had seen.  "Forgive me, but when the safety of my friends is concerned I am easily over protective."  Serena nodded her head and then stood straight again.

"You must be the Lady Serena I presume?" 

"I am."

"Your friend Marcus, warned me about your protectiveness.  He said I should not anger you either.  I believe him now that I have been caught of guard.  You do have quite a grip."  He smiled slightly as he rubbed his neck.

"Yes, Marcus was right to warn you."  Mina said as she continued laughed at the situation.

"It is late and I should be going, so please excuse me."  Malicate bowed to each of the girls and left the room.

Serena turned to Mina who looked as if she were the happiest woman in the world.  "I see that you have caught another one in your net of beauty."  She smiled and pulled down the coverlet on Mina's bed.  "You must be tired.  Come on I'll help you get ready for bed.  You can tell me everything in the morning over breakfast."

"Serena, just one question before we retire."

"Anything my friend."

"What did the Queen wish to speak to you about?"  Mina asked as she finished dressing for bed.

"She asked me to be a Lady-In-Waiting for her."  Serena answered simply, but then saw the look of dismay on Mina's face.  "Don't worry Mina, you are staying with me.  Now get to sleep, I will tell you more in the morning.  Good-night."  Serena then slid into the main bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Darien lay in his bed pondering about what had happened between himself and Serena in the hallway before she ran off.  _What did I do that scared her so much?  I am sure that I was nothing but polite to her.  Did I actually scare her that much?  Darien couldn't help but toss and turn in his bed.  Some thing just didn't seem right.  __Some thing in her eyes tells me that there is a lot more to her story then she will say.  Eventually Darien was able to sleep if but only for an hour or two._


	6. Chapter Six: A New Beginning

Chapter 6:  A New Beginning 

The dawn arrived as it usually did, but for Serena it held a new hope that she just might be able to be happy for the rest of her life.  The sun crept slowly up the horizon and Serena had been there to greet it.  She had slept for a short time after Mina had come in but she was unable to sleep through the whole night.  So she just sat outside on her balcony staring at the moon and stars.  

The birds seemed to waken as the first rays of the sun began to touch the trees.  Hearing Mina roll over and groan Serena stood up and walked back into the bedroom.  "Good morning sleepy.  I take it because you've stayed up most of the night your still tired?"  Serena asked as she began to pull clothing out of Mina's closet.

Mina groaned again and answered, "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"  

"I slept just fine last night until you came blundering in the room with your friend…"

Serena was cut off.  "With whom you weren't so nice to."  Mina pointed out as she took the clothes offered to her by Serena.

"Yes, well you should have known better than to come up the stairs like that.  What if father had seen you?  You do know what trouble you would have been in."  Serena said as she began to pour water into the basin to wash her face.

Mina dropped her clothes and walked over to Serena.  "Oh no you don't.  You are going to take a real bath.  Your hair needs to be washed and you smell like a sweating pig in the summer."  Mina grabbed the jug out of Serena's hand and began to push her toward the washroom. 

"Oh well then I guess I should tell you the brutal truth to uhh.  You smell like you've been in the wine cellars all night.  Hahah!!!"  Serena laughed as Mina tickled her.

"Well then I will fill up both baths and we shall tell each other everything that has come to pass as of last night.  How does that suite you?"  Mina began to pour the water that had been set aside the night before last.  "Damn its cold.  Serena do you think you can do anything about this?"  Mina asked as she poured the last of the water.

Serena concentrated for a moment before she began to glow with warmth.  Putting a finger in each bath for nothing but a split second the water began to steam.  "There we are nice and warm."  Before Serena could add more, Mina began to climb in fast.  Just as she got a foot in she speedily took it out again.  "Slowly so you won't burn yourself."  Serena finished and began to climb in herself.

"You could have warned me."  Mina stated harshly.

"Well you're the whose in a hurry, not me.  I wonder why, could it be because you want to see . . . what's his name again?"  Serena asked as she finally made it all the way into the tub.

"Malachite, you nit wit."  Mina teased.  "Yes, I admit I do think that he is quite handsome and charming.  But there is something about him that I just can't name.  As if I had known him before.  Oh Serena, I don't know what to do."

"Well then tell me what kept you both together all night and all that rubbish and I shall try to give you advice."  Serena sank under the water before Mina began.

"Well, after you and your father left the table I was upset so I left.  But this castle being as big as it is I got lost very easily.  I ended up in the east wing of the castle whilst we are in the west."  Serena laughed at her mistake.  "Oh shut up you.  When I turned again I walked straight into Malachite.  At first he thought I was an intruder and grabbed me by the arm with a dagger at my back.  I explained that I was your lady maid he apologized and asked if I knew where I was.  Of course I said no.  

"He said that he would walk me to my room, instead he led us both to the wine cellar first.  Hence the smell, he picked up two bottles and then we both left.  He asked if I would like to sit and talk for a bit.  I did.  Between us both we drank the wine.  We eventually ended up on the floor in the room because of you."  Mina finished smugly.  

"Why are you smiling?"  Serena turned to grab the soap off the table in between them.

"He was asking me when he would see me again when you threw the door open."  Mina took the soap handed to her.

"Yes, I say that you should see him again and tell him that you'll see him most often in about a month."  Serena took the soap and tried to wash her hair.

"What do you mean, I'll see him in a month?"  Mina questioned Serena.

"That wine must have gone to your head last night.  I told you the Queen requested me to be her new lady-in-waiting."  Upon seeing the frightened look in her face again, Serena explained everything that had happened the night before.  "So you see we will finally be away from my father and have no worries."  She smiled and stepped out of the bath.  Picking up her robe along with Mina's she toweled off and waited for Mina.

As Mina and Serena finished dressing there was a knock on the door.  Serena was brushing herself off as she opened the door, she looked up when she heard a gasp from the other side of the door.  "Molly, is that you?"  She asked.

"Serena, oh my lord how you've grown.  Her majesty told me I was to deliver breakfast to a young lady and then escort her to the gardens, but she never told me it would be you."  Molly walked in and set the try down before she hugged Serena.  "And who is this beauty?  Look she's got your mother's eyes.  A cousin perhaps?"  Molly asked as she turned to look at Mina who blushed then looked away.

"Molly this is Mina my lady maid.  She was hired on a little after you left.  She's been my best friend ever since."  Serena began to set out the breakfast before she even registered what Molly had said.  "What do you mean cousin?"  She turned and looked at Molly.  "Mother's sister had died at birth."

Molly said nothing to Serena so she turned to Mina.  "Do you know anything about this Mina?"  Serena questioned.

"Now Serena I didn't mean to upset you.  I just thought that Mina had told you. You see when your mother was born her father was disappointed that he had not conceived a son.  After his second daughter he was enraged.  Your grandmother, in fear of her newest daughter's life left her at the palace doors.  Her Majesty in her mercy knew of the situation and took her in and named her Eva.  Your aunt worked for her Majesty as her personal maid until the day she died giving birth to her daughter Mina.  Eighteen years ago."  Molly stopped and looked over at Serena. 

"Mina is my family.  I have more than my father for family."  Serena whispered to herself.  "Does my father know this?"  Serena asked aloud.

"No," Mina answered.  "I was sent by the Queen to spy on him and look after you.  You see as soon as my mother died her Majesty began to suspect that your father was up to no good.  She decided that I was the perfect candidate to send in to investigate.  At the age of five I was sent to the village just outside of your father's manner where Alan trained me.  When Molly had been cast out I knew that it was my chance and I took it.  I did know that I was your cousin but I couldn't tell you or any one else for your safety."

"So then, now I know all there is to know.  Promise that you both will never keep secrets from me again.  That you will trust me in dangerous times no matter the coast."  Serena stated calmly.

"Promises don't come easy for one who was taught to deceive but I shall try and honor it as best as I can.  I will trust you with my life if need be.  For you were the first real person to be honest and truthful to me from the very beginning."   Mina swore as she put her hand over her chest in pledge.

"I never meant to lie to you, but I to promise to tell you everything from this moment forward."  Molly did the same.

The gardens were the most beautiful thing Serena had ever seen.  Since the incident in her room this morning she had been walking with Mina and Molly around the gardens.  Mina had run off to tell Malachite the good news and Molly to check up on the kitchen staff and to inform all the staff members that there would soon be a new lady-in-waiting to the queen.

Serena continued walking through the gardens until she happened to cross upon another entry.  She walked through and soon discovered that it was the entrance to a maze, surprised and curious she decided to try and walk through the whole thing.  

She had been walking for a long time until she came upon the center of the maze, only to discover her father talking with one of his guards.  "I don't like this one bit.  That bitch of a queen thinks she can out smart me by taking my whore of a daughter in as a lady-in-waiting.  Keep a close eye on them both, I don't trust the queen for one minute.  My daughter on the other hand is so afraid of me that I need not worry about her."  Lord Stephen sneered.

"Yes my lord.  About your daughter the arrangements have been made.  Is there anything else that you require of me?"  The guard asked.

"No but make sure nothing happens to Serena or her lady maid until they are back at this castle.  You may go."  He said as he and the guard left the maze in separate directions.

Serena stood stock still where she was to be sure that she wasn't caught.  Slowly she crept out into the open and walked to the gazebo.  She sat and began to think of what to do.  Nothing mattered about her, the only thing that did matter was that the Queen was in danger, which also meant that her son Darien was also in danger.  She soon decided to tell the Queen everything that she had over heard when a noise came from the bushes.  Afraid that it may be her father she ducked to hide under one of the benches.

"You there spread the cloth evenly, and you make sure the pillows are fluffed."  Bellowed a servant. 

Serena no longer afraid climbed out of her awkward position.  "Blasted corsets and skirts…" she whispered as she backed up, only to find herself bumping into a pair of legs.   

"And what is a lady of your standard doing crawling around on the ground may I ask?"  Darien said as he held out a hand for Serena.

Taking hold of his hand she pulled herself up.  "Making sure that your garden attendants don't slack of and leave dirt in unlikely places."  Serena answered with a smile.  "I know that this may look unlady like but I do have a explanation for what I was doing."  She looked serious.

_Something is bothering her.  I can see it in her eyes and the way her brow is slightly frowned._  "Something's wrong isn't it?"  He asked.  "You can trust me, please Serena what's wrong?  I can see it in your eyes, something is bothering you."  Darien began to worry that she would never tell him.

"Tell them to leave and check the surrounding area yourself, then and only then will I tell you what has come to pass."  Serena said as she pointed to the servants.  

Darien looked around puzzled then turned to Serena.  He nodded and turned, asked the servants to leave and then left to search the area around them.  When Darien came strolling back he noticed that Serena was still look nervous. 

"Was any one near here when you searched around?"  She asked while walking up to him.

"Not a soul was to be seen or heard."  He answered as he took Serena's hand and led her to the cloth and pillows.  "I was just about to search for you after this was set up.  It was supposed to be a surprise. The food is still in the basket there."  He chuckled as he pointed behind her.  

Serena smiled and mouthed thank you.  There was a long silence until Darien took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  "I asked you to search because I have dire news for you."  She began and then stopped.

"You can trust me."  He said as he lifted her chin.

Serena looked into Darien's ocean blue eyes for the second time in her life and suddenly knew that she could trust Darien with everything.  Including her life.  "My father is plotting against the queen and I fear that he is planning on having me killed after my return to the castle."

"Are you sure?"  Darien asked her calmly.

"Yes.  He had been speaking with a guard from our manner.  He told him to watch the queen and myself.  That is why I was under the bench in the gazebo and why I asked you to look around for any one.  My father like I have said before has eyes and ears everywhere.  No place is safe."  Serena still on her guard began to wobble a little before she surged with an energy force.  The next minute she was unconscious on the blanket with her head in Darien's lap.

"Serena," He whispered.  "Serena, can you hear me?"

A moan escaped her lips.  Still in a daze she tried to sit up but was so nauseated that she fell back into the prince's lap.  "Are you all right?"  He asked.

"My powers have a mind of their own.  If I am frightened enough they will wipe away the memories of those whom are around me of the past few moments.  Do you remember what I just told you before it happened?"  Serena asked.  The Prince nodded yes.  _Strange how he can remember when others do not._  "The power of it also drains my strength.  It is normal for me to become unconscious."  She now sat up slowly.  "May I have a bit of water?"  Serena asked as the prince still stared at her.

It took a moment to register what she had asked for but he then stood walked over to the basket producing a goblet.  With the goblet in hand he walked to the fountain on the other side of the gazebo and filled it.  

"Here," He held it out to her and she drank it all in one breath.  "I must tell mother about your father."  Darien turned to leave but was stopped by Serena's voice.

"Please let me come with you.  I will be able to help keep prying eyes and ears away for you and your mother's conversation."  She saw Darien shake his head no as he still stood with his back to her.  "If my father learns that your mother knows anything about what is to come.  I will surely be dead by morning.  Your Highness you asked me to trust you, now I am asking the same.  Trust me, I know my father better than any and I know what he can do."  Serena pleaded as she stood.

Darien turned to see her barley standing on her own.  "I would trust you with my life if need be.  But I will not allow you to endanger yourself." 

"I have the power to stop any who dare to attack me.  It is within my birthright.  Ask your guard Malachite he can tell you.  Weather I be attacked physically or magically I can defend myself."  She walked over to him.  

"I will go and ask Malachite.  If he says that you can defend yourself we will both tell my mother.  Meet me here at five o'clock."  Darien then left Serena alone in the maze. 

Serena rushed to through the maze after dinner to meet Darien at its center.  Once there she stopped to breath and then began to pace.  Worried that something may have happened she turned to leave in the opposite direction in which she had entered, when she heard footsteps.  She stopped and turned around only to meet the torso of a man.  Serena afraid that the man was her father's guard reacted the only way she knew how.  She kicked the man in the shin pulled out her dagger prepared to defend herself.

"Ow!!  What did you do that for?!"  Darien questioned while rubbing his shin.  Then Darien looked up and saw that Serena was still in a defense stance but she wore a look of shock and horror.  "Well at least now I know that Malachite wasn't joking when he said that you could defend yourself."

Serena blushed deeply and slowly stood properly again.  "Sorry your highness, you just caught me by surprise."  She slipped her dagger back beneath her bodice.

"Its quite alright.  I was coming to tell you that mother is waiting for us in her sitting room.  That is of you are still willing to . ."  He saw Serena shake her head.  A warning that speaking here might not be safe.  Darien took the hint and changed the subject.  "Yes, well come along lots to do."  Darien held out his arm and Serena took it gently.

"You're very bad at changing conversation on the spot you know."  Serena said as they walked.  She looked up when Darien chuckled.  "Why do you laugh, good sir?"

"Because my mother has said that to me time and again."  Darien grinned and they both walked on in silence.


	7. Chapter Seven: Death and Conspericy

Chapter Seven:  Death and Conspiracy

After Serena had completed her spell to protect the walls form unwanted listeners and onlookers Darien began to tell his mother exactly what Serena had told him earlier in the day.  

"Serena, do you know of anything more?"  Queen Arlene asked.

"No, your majesty.  I could if you so wish it, find out more on my way home tomorrow and the few weeks to fallow.   Before my return here to the palace."  Serena paled, at that moment she felt an intruder somehow pass beyond her silent spell.  When the Queen open her mouth to speak again Serena stopped her.  "I believe that the arrangements are agreeable.  I shall be available the moment I arrive from home."

The queen looked confused for a split second before she realized why Serena had changed the subject so swiftly.  "Yes, yes.  So when you have come back to the palace after your visit home, I expect you to send a messenger and meet me in the drawling room."

"Yes of course your majesty.  Shall I write down my measurements for your tailors?  So that the dresses at least shall be ready upon my return."  The queen nodded as soon as Serena spoke.  Taking the quill and parchment handed to her Serena wrote down her measurements along with a note.

_Majesty,_

_Somehow some one has broken through my barriers.  I will keep watch on my father for you and your son.  I am in you service now and it would be my honor to protect you._

_Upon my arrival back at the palace in a month I shall update you on what I have learned.  _

_May the gods protect you both,_

_      Serena_

She then handed the paper to the queen and bowed as if to leave, when she felt the invading presence leave her shields.  She stood up straight and waited for any further interruptions before looking directly at the queen.

"I see that you are almost exactly the same size as one of my pervious ladies-in-waiting.  Oh, I almost forgot would you happen to know your maids dress size too?"  The Queen spoke as she wrote down a few things.

_Thank you child for your bravery in the face of danger.  And by the way I really do need yours and your lady maids dress sizes!  _

_Be careful dear heart and watch for any danger that comes along your way home to me._

_ Arlene_

Serena read and handed the paper back with the measurements required on it.  "Majesty I must pack my few belongings and be on my way home.  If you will excuse me."  Serena bowed and turned to leave.  Just as she reached the door Darien stood beside her holding it open for her.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort a lady to her room?"  He asked as he held out his arm to her.  She took his arm and he then closed the door.  "So I will see you again in a month?"  He asked looking straight ahead.

"Apparently so, yes."  She stopped walking for a brief second before she remembered that she hadn't taken her shields down.  In that brief second she was able to tear apart her shields and continue walking before Darien noticed her hesitance.

Soon they both reached her chamber doors.  "I hope your journey is safe and swift.  I shall anxiously await your return."  Darien said and then left as Serena stared at his retreating form.

The journey was not as easy as Serena would have thought it to be.  It was almost exactly like the journey to the palace.  No stops for rest or food and Serena was worried that the same thing would happen to her.  However, the same thing did not happen, for on the second day of travel she found in her purse a bit of bread and a small note from the prince.

_Lady Serena,_

_ When you told me of your first journey here to the palace I thought perhaps that your father would be the same on the journey home.  So I thought ahead and put a bit of bread, dried fruit and meat in your purse.  Good luck and may the gods protect you from harm._

_Darien_

Lucky for Serena that she found all of this while her father dozed in the other side of the carriage.  She shared with Mina and they both survived a lot better than the first trip. 

Upon reaching the manor on the four afternoon Serena and Mina were both able to walk to their rooms alone without assistance.  "Finally we're home.  Oh, Mina just think a few more weeks and we shall be on our way back to the palace to serve the queen."

"Serena try to keep your voice down.  You know your father doesn't want to hear you speak of it.  In his opinion you have spoiled his plans."  Mina began to unpack the few items that didn't need washing and put them away.  "Tomorrow I heard that your father was going to be away for three days on local business.  Does this mean that you will pick up where you left off with your training?"  Mina asked.

"It certainly does.  There are many soldiers here that are more faithful to me than my father.  I need not worry of betrayal.  What about you, I know that you have also trained here, you only thought I didn't know, Marcus tells me everything including what happens on the night watch."  Serena smiled as she slipped her shoes off to take a long awaited nap.

"I suppose I could join you.  Anyway before you slip off into dreamland you might want to make a spell to wake you in time for supper so that your father can tell you himself that he is leaving on the marrow."  Mina also slipped off her shoes so she could rest as well.

"Mmm, good point.  Sleep come quick and swift but wake me before the guardsmen shift."  That said and done both she and Mina drifted into a peaceful slumber.

(A.N.  Just to let ya peeps knows anything in bold writing is a dream sequence)

**The mist flowed through the air obscuring Serena's vision.  Noises surrounded her, frozen in place Serena looked frantically about her.**

**_This is a vision of the things to come, and you dear child cannot stop it no matter what.  Hahah!!_**

**She stood even further still because she recognized the male voice that spoke, it was her father.**

**_No need to fear, you will not be around to see the destruction of this kingdom and all the others that will fall to me.  Death will slowly come to those that stand in my way._**

**_I never yield to you.  I have my powers to stop you and fighting skills, I'll fight you until my last breath._  Serena yelled with fury in her voice at the mist around her.**

**_You are weak daughter.  You have not come into your full powers and I do not intend on letting you come into them at all._**

**_That's what you think.  Unfortunately for you I have come into my full powers.  You may believe that you can control fate, but fate controls you. I swear to you each person makes his or her own destiny and you will not rule me or any one else.  We are all slaves to fate, but only she can decide who walks besides her.  And you will never have that honor for as long as I live.  _She marched forward as if to challenge him and then by chance fell through the mist veil into a field of grass that was greener than the greenest grass that she had ever seen.**

**Further on the plain Serena saw a small plain cottage, with shutters that were wide open, as if to invite her to it.  She ran to it and upon entering she spotted a woman sitting in a small plain wooden chair.  _I had always hoped that I would see you again._  The woman turned and Serena caught her breath.  There in the chair sat her mother as beautiful as she had been when she was alive.**

**_Mother…_  Serena whispered.**

**_My child I have missed you._  Lady Evelyn stood, straightened her skirts and walk over to her daughter and hugged her.  _Come we have much to discuss and little time to do it in.  _Serena fallowed her to the two chairs at the table and sat down.  _What you saw was a glimpse of events that could come to pass, if you do not fight against your father.  He is not the man I knew before we married, he has changed a great deal.  _**

**_What do you mean changed?  I thought that he has always been this cruel.  _Serena asked.**

**_Yes, he has but when I first met him he was sweet and gentle.  He changed so that he could win my heart.  But I later learned that he only married me for my position in society.  He craves power, and further more he will stop at nothing to get it.  That is why I must tell you of what is to pass very soon._**

**_How would you know?  You are in the afterlife, how could you possibly know?_  Serena asked confused and worried.**

**_Because I have watched over you since the day that I was buried.  Your father…_**

**Bong!  Bong!  Bong!**

Serena woke at the sound of the clock in the great hall.  "Damn!"  She whispered to herself.  _I was so close!  Now I must use my own devices to find out what father is up to. Damn, damn, damn!_   Instead of fretting over what had been lost to her Serena climbed out of bed and shook Mina awake.  "Come on get up.  Dinner is in an hour and I for one am starved."

Mina woke, helped Serena dress, escorted her to the dinning hall then headed to the kitchens so she herself could eat.

Serena ate dinner alone.  The grand hall was nothing compared to the palace but it was close.  She noticed for the first time that there were tapestries on the walls, along with paintings, but she did not move from her chair to look at any.  Being alone she knew that her father was up to something at that moment for he never missed a chance to ridicule Serena if given the opportunity.

Yet she still sat silently alone by herself finishing her supper.  As quietly as she could.

Meanwhile in Lord Stephen's smoking room

"You will be sure to keep an eye in Serena and her maid.  I don't want my plans spoiled further by that brat.  Stay out of her way and do not get too close, her magic has advanced more than I expected."  Lord Stephen spoke smoothly, his voice like velvet on skin.

"Yes, me lord.  Is there anything more that you require of me?"  The guard asked.

"A few more items of business.  First I want this delivered to the mercenaries' leader, Ian.  Tell him to meet me in the Four Shoes pub at the edge of the village boundaries."  Lord Stephen handed a sealed envelope to the guard. Then turned to pour himself a drink.  

"My lord, if I am to be apart of this uprising against the queen and her son shouldn't I know of what is to take place on the day of the attack?"  The guard asked fearful that he might upset the giant man that stood in front of him.

The lord in his usual way seemed a bit displeased at the young man who stood in front of him, but he also considered the logic of it.  Perhaps some of his men weren't so stupid after all.  "I suppose that you are right.  But for now all you need to know is that the palace will be attacked from all sides.  As for when it shall happen on all hallows eve when black magic it at its strongest.  Now go before I loose my patience with you."  He roared slightly before turning his back on the guard. 

For the rest of the night Lord Stephen sat idly in his chair in front of the raging red fire.  Determined that all would go, as he planned no matter who stood in his way.  _If only my son had lived he could to share in this victory, and maybe he would have put that menacing annoyance of a daughter in her place._  

The warm day soon turned into a cold and frightful night.  As the wind hollowed outside Serena's window, she read.  Not unlike all the other sleepless nights that she had had, but in a strange sense she was now unable to sleep for fear that her father might destroy her in her dreams.  Funny how one small incident could destroy her self-confidence in such a short time.  It wasn't that she believed she was helpless, it was just that when he was in her unconscious mind he was more powerful, as if another source of magic, black magic was helping him to destroy her.  As if that magic had been a threat to every one she loved.  

She couldn't shake the feeling that soon something she had no control over was going to happen.  She tossed and turned until exhaustion finally took over and finally fell asleep.

Serena awoke to her father pounding on her door.  Even before she was given the chance to get up and answer her door her father came barging in.  "Get up now!"  He roared as he came in.  "I want to have a word with you immediately!"  Instead of waiting for her to dress, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room toward the cellar.

As soon as she noticed the direction they were headed in she began to tremble with fear.  "What have I done to anger you, father?  Please tell me!"  He just glared back at her and continued walking further down.  Serena knew that he wasn't going to tell her but she did know that she would forever be changed in the next few moments that were to pass.

Lord Stephen threw open the door and pushed her in.  When Serena was turned free she looked around.  This room was different from any of the others that she had been taken to before.  As she finished turning she saw a figure chained to the wall.  He father meanwhile had lightened a lantern.  Only the in the light was Serena able to tell who the figure was.  His head down upon a bloodied chest, she recognized the short cut red blonde hair.  Marcus, barely breathing looked raise his head when he heard the feminine gasp.

"Serena . . ."  He whispered before he remembered the reason she was here.  

"I suppose you have no idea why you are here and why your friend is chained and bleeding."  Serena's father stated blandly as he walked up behind her form the shadows.  "I've had my suspicions about you and Marcus I just never had the time to really investigate and find out if what I have heard was true or not.  And not that I have I suppose that I'll have to teach you both a lesson."  Lord Stephen said with an icy chill in his voice.

"I don't understand.  What did you find out about me and Marcus except the obvious that we grew up together and are just friends."  Serena asked even though she already knew what the answer would be.  She had dreaded the day that her father would find out about the love that Marcus shared for her, even more so the thought of what he would do when he found out that she had been training her whole life.

"Come now daughter I have known and met much better actresses than you.  You think that you can lie to your own flesh and blood and get away with it.  I am deeply insulted.  Come now I know about you training your obviously very good, but not good enough to hide your secret.  My own guards found your supplies in his room."  He father pointed to Marcus and then turned back to her.  "I also know that this man loves you."  He paused when he saw Serena's face fall even further if it was at all possible, but not only did her face fall she also turned white as a ghost.  For she now knew exactly what was going to happen next.  "Ah, so you remember what I said if I saw you fool around with any of the men who work for me.  Tell me daughter, did you give yourself to this man, did you like it, or better yet did I not here you at the palace tell this man not to speak of what has transpired between you two?  If I'm not mistaken I know you did."  

Serena then took a chance and stood between her father and Marcus.  "I never gave myself to any man, nor would I.  Yes, I did know that he loved me, but I told him it could never be.  I beg you father please spare this man's life."  Serena pleaded before she was pushed aside by her father.

Lord Stephen then pulled a large mean looking dagger out of his belt.  The handle was made of a wood Serena did not recognize, but she did recognize the blade, its smooth curved edges and the writing on it were that of a dark order of magic.  He turned to Marcus, "You heard everything that happened last night didn't you?  Well, it's too bad that I have to get rid of a guard, especially one that would have gone far in life."  Raising the dagger above his head Lord Stephen spoke unfamiliar word s and then plunged the dagger into Marcus' heart.  As his life slowly drained away Marcus mouthed the last words that only Serena would ever know or understand. 'I love you!'  And then Marcus breathed his last.

"Nooooo!"  Serena screamed.  "Monster, no he never did anything to you.  Why?  Why?"

"Why, because I can.  You ungrateful brat."  Lord Stephen spat as he turned to leave.

Serena filled with a hatred she had never known lunged at her father's retreating form.  She was only able to just barely hit him in the chin before he grabbed her wrist.  "You wish to attack and not expect me to retaliate.  You may have been trained by the best of my men, but you were not trained by me."

"I would rather die trying to kill you than die at your hands."  Serena stated boldly.  "You see I know that you planned to have me killed when I returned to the palace, I am no fool."

"How could you know?"  He questioned as he began to pull her along to the other side of the room.

Serena refused to answer him.  He jerked her toward the wall and then threw her into it, breaking her wrist, for when he threw her he twisted it the wrong way on purpose.  "Tell me!!!"  He roared.

"Never, I will never tell you!"  Serena screamed again.

"Tell me!!!"  He father roared again this time beating her with his fists.  As she still cowered in the corner refusing to tell him anything he soon began to lash out with the whip.

"Alright, alright…" she whimpered.  "I heard you talking with a guard in the palace gardens."  She waited for another blow, but it did not come.  Being daring she looked up.  Her father had gone pale for the moment.

"So I must suspect the you know about the attacks that are to happen on all hollow's eve, on all fronts.  I did not what to have to do this so soon."  He dropped the whip, walked over to Marcus' corpse and pulled out the dagger.  

As he staggered back to where Serena lay, he mumble the same unfamiliar words again.  Serena fearing for her life gathered her power.  The same flash of light that had happened in the palace gardens appeared again.  In a brilliant flash of light her father had forgotten what had just happen.  He looked around, he spotted the body on the wall and then Serena on the floor.  He gathered that he had done what he intended to do in the first place and so left.

Serena woke to the soft sound of crying.  As she opened her heavy eyes she saw that she was in her own room again.  "Mina," She whispered.

"I'm here Serena.  Please lay still, your father left about an hour ago.  He told us that you would be in the cellar and that you needed assistance. Marcus is…" Mina sniffled and could not continue.

"I know, I know I saw him do it.  Mina I know when he plans to attack, I know his…ah!"  Serena cried as she shifted in bed.

"He hurt you bad this time Serena.  Rest heal slowly it will do you good.  I'm sorry but I cannot mend broken wrists."  Mina sighed again.

"I'll fix it myself.  Just take care of the other wounds.  After I heal my wrist I'll be drained to do it myself.  If I pass out just keep watch over me."  Serena closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"I will." Mina said.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Trails That Are to C...

Chapter Eight:  The Trials That Are to Come

The long awaited journey to the palace could not have come to soon.  For Serena the days and nights dragged by with pain and sorrow.  True that when her father left for his business she did begin to practice with a vengeance.  Determined not to let Marcus' death be for nothing she pushed herself into exhaustion everyday despite what Adam and Mina said to her.  She had learned from a friend of Marcus' that he had heard a conversation going on between the Lord of the manner and his personal guard.  Though Serena knew what the mentioned conversation was about, she still knew that the other part of the reason why he was killed was because he had loved her.  His love for her had been his end and Serena could not help but blame herself for his death.

On the day before she and Mina left for the palace Serena had to be sure that her father didn't suspect that she knew anything of his plans.  The only way to find out was to ask, but asking could mean death.  So instead of asking him in person she asked the only source she knew of that could have been there.  She called upon Marcus' soul, which she knew was trapped here on this plain of existence.

Serena put herself in a trance like state and called upon the powers of heaven to aid her.  "Gods above protect and guide me, send the one I seek so that we may speak once again."  The wind blew fiercely and the grass moved in anger at having been moved so abruptly.  

As Serena sat and waited she felt the wind grow cold and knew in an instant that the flames of the candles around her danced in anger.  She waited for a few minutes more before she opened her eyes and saw the ghostly figure of Marcus standing before her.  (A.N. italic is Marcus' speaking)_ I knew that even in death I could not leave you._  Marcus spoke the words that Serena dreaded to hear upon his return.  _What do you wish of me?_  He questioned upon seeing the despair that he caused her.

"You still roam on this plain and I was hoping you could help me."  Serena shed a tear as she gazed up at Marcus.

_Ask anything of me and I shall try to help in any way I possibly can._  Marcus knelt in front of Serena.  He reached out his hand as if to try to caress hers as he had often done while alive.  But when Serena flinched he pulled back.

"On the day that you…" Serena choked.  She could not hold back the tears any more and she still could not accept the fact that he died because of his love for her.  Marcus sat in silence as he watched the one person he cherished the most brake down for the first time in her life.  Gathering herself together she asked, "On the day that you died, I was told everything that my father was planning to do.  Because he told me everything, beat me and then tried to kill me.  Marcus I must know does he remember anything of what happened after I bewitched him?"  Serena stared back up at Marcus' face and saw that he too remembered clearly everything that happened.

_Serena…he remembers nothing.  Nothing at all.  Now I request something of you._  Marcus spoke softly.  Even a dead person who exists on the same plain as the living can still feel the love that is lost to them after their death.  The one thing that Marcus now knew was that his love for Serena was doomed from the start.  She was destined for some one great and that one person he knew would love her until his last dying breath.  Marcus couldn't help but feel the jealously rage inside of himself.  But he knew just as Serena did that fate decides who walks along side of her and Serena was just one of the few who did.

"I do not know what I can give a person who has passed but I shall try."  

_Serena why do you blame yourself for my death?  Why do you punish yourself day after day?_  Marcus pleaded.

"Why, why…it was your love for me that killed you.  It was the fact that I was not strong or fast enough to stop that murdering bastard.  You ask why, because I was weak and I failed to protect one of the people I cared most about.  I killed you…" She sobbed.  "Maybe not by my hand, but I killed you."  She hiccupped and her body shook with the sobs that she generated.

_Serena you didn't kill me.  My love for you only grew because I allowed myself to be in love with the idea of love.  Serena you can't help who you love, your not suppose to.  But at least know this you are destined for great things to come.  Greater than you ever imagined possible._  Marcus reached for her again only this time he didn't let her pull back.  Serena felt as his hand passed through hers not a cold chill, but a warmth that could only happen if the spirit was more than just your average ghost.  This warmth could only come from your guardian spirit.  

Serena looked up in shock.  "How?"  She whispered.

_The lady fate asked me to guide you in your time of need.  Now is that time.  If you continue to punish yourself you will loose all strength and die before you could fulfill your destiny._

_I must leave now my time with you has come._  As he began to fade he spoke one last time.  _I will always watch over you…_  And Marcus faded away into the darkness of the night.

The morning arrived slowly for Serena.  After her conversation with Marcus, Serena realized that he was right.  She needed to move on with her life and help her country, not feel sorry for herself.  She would help the queen in any way possible now, only she had to watch her back when she arrived and find the traitor that hid in the midst of the queen's guard.

A carriage arrived early on the morning that Serena and Mina were to leave.  Soon they both climbed in and left behind the manner in which had been for so long their home and their source of despair.

As the carriage drew closer to the palace Serena grew more and more happy.  She couldn't help be feel content at the thought of seeing the prince again.  A thought that also scared her.  But upon reaching the drawbridge she knew that being here was right, the feeling she felt was of a warmth that had been gone for so long was finally fulfilled.

Serena and Mina stepped out of the carriage slowly, but as soon as Serena set foot out side she barely avoid being shot with by an arrow.  Mina was also fired at, the arrow just missed her upper arm and had hit the man who was currently helping her out of the carriage and to safety.

"For goddess' sake find the bastard that's shooting."  A man yelled.

"No, I can't leave Serena there by herself.  Let me go!"  Mina yelled as she tried to fight against the man who was dragging her away from the carriage.

"She's safe as long as she stays put.  You miss on the other hand are not.  Please trust me I know what I'm talking about."  The guard finally managed to calm Mina down enough to the point where she stopped struggling, standing she watched the events in horror.

Back in the carriage Serena was unable to move, fear froze her in her place.  She tried again to leave the carriage but as soon as she put a foot through the carriage door again, fire arrows began to be shot.  Finding no other escape she climbed back in.  The carriage quickly became engulfed with flames.  She could not see through the smoke and soon began to choke.  She hacked and coughed for only a few moments before she passed out.

The prince had been informed of Serena's arrival as soon as the carriage was insight of the palace.  He had been so engrossed with his preparation of her arrival that he had not heard of the attack.

"Highness, highness…" A page called.  "The lady Serena is in danger you must come quick."

At the sound of the page's call Darien began to run to the courtyard.  He stopped upon seeing the carriage in flames.  The horses had been un-harnessed and it seemed as if no one had been hurt or was even in the carriage.  It took a moment for Darien to realize that Serena was still in the carriage and clearly in terrible danger.  No one was trying to help for fear that they might also parish.

Everyone left Darien with no other choice but to try and save her himself.  On a whim he took the cape that draped his shoulders and soaked it in the water trough that stood a few feet away from him.  Wrapping it around himself he ran to the carriage and threw open the door.  There Serena lay un-conscience and as still as death.  Darien after wrapping himself and Serena in the cape reached for her and pulled her out gently.  He carried her to safety a few feet away from the burning carriage.  Mina ran to Serena's side as soon as Darien had placed her on the ground.

Serena did not move at all nor was she breathing.  "No, Serena wake up!  Wake up, please!"  Mina cried into Serena's neck.

"What is it, what's wrong?"  Darien asked.

"She's not breathing!  She's not breathing!"  Mina sobbed.

Darien pulled Mina away from Serena's still form and then laid her down.  (A.N.  I know that mouth-to-mouth wasn't around back then but I'm putting it in anyway.)  Kneeling beside her Darien pinched Serena's nose and placed his lips upon hers.  He soon began to breath for her at regular intervals.  As he was about to breath for her again, Serena began to cough.  Darien didn't realize it at the time, but he was afraid that he might lose her.  He was so afraid that as she began to breath normal again he was still holding on to her.

"What happened?"  She whispered.  "Why am I laying here on the ground?"  She coughed again.

"Shhh, Serena everything will be all right."  Darien said as he picked her up.  "Guard help the lady Mina to her chambers see that she is not disturb.  I will take the lady Serena to the infirmary."  He then walked away from the scene that could have been a terrible tragedy if he had not been warned.

A week had passed since the day of Serena and Mina's arrival and still Serena was unable to walk anywhere without looking over her shoulder.  Her mind was still clouded about what had happened and she could only remember bits and pieces.  She did remember clearly however how safe she felt in Darien's arms.

She was in her room when the time came for her to leave, so she dressed in her fighting breeches and shirt and then pulled her hair out of her face into a tightly bound ponytail.  Serena left the room slowly so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself.  Even after Serena assured Mina that she was fine and could be left to defend herself Mina would not let her out of her sight.  Currently however, Mina was busy entertaining Malachite, the general she had met the last time they both were at the palace.  Serena seized the chance to be away from her friend and in the gardens by herself, where she planed on calling the attackers to her. 

As she was walking in the gardens she never suspected that she was being fallowed until she heard a twig snap behind her.  Pretending to ignore it she turned a corner and prepared to defend herself.  Little did Serena know that it was a certain prince who had saved her life.  And when Darien turned the corner he was in for a big surprise.  Serena was lucky enough to stop her fist from connecting with the prince's nose.

"You still haven't learned not to sneak up on me have you?"  Serena asked as she let her fist drop to her side.

"No I guess not.  Anyway I came to see how you were doing.  I mean this past week has been tough.  First there's the flight of arrows and then the poison in your morning tea just the other day, tell me how do you intend to stop the attempts that have been made on your life?"  Darien began to walk along side Serena in the rose garden and indicated that they should sit down and talk.

Serena took a set on the gray stone bench and waited for Darien to sit down next to her.  When Darien turned to look at her he saw some kind of childish glint in her eyes that he had not seen since the last time she was at the palace.  "What I intend to do is a little out of the ordinary, something that will surprise even the hired murderer or murderers."  

"And that would be…" Darien tried to lead on but he saw the look in Serena's face that told him not to ask any more.  She would use magic to call the murderer to her.  "No, absolutely not!"  He stood towering above her determined to get his point across.

"Highness, I'm afraid that it's the only way.  Sooner or later the man or men who are against me will carry out their plans, and if that happens my father wins.  You do not yet know the danger that your whole kingdom is to face.  I have seen it and the only way that it can be prevented is if I live to defeat my father on my own."  She still sat on the bench as she spoke calmly.  "You could even order me to not do so but I still would.  I hate to challenge you and I wish not to offend but if nothing is done my magic will strain to thin and then I will be left vulnerable.  I must do this, please know that I can handle anything that may come." 

"You wish that my mother and I stand by and watch you get killed after all the trouble we went through to get you away from your father.  No I don't think so, I won't allow it!"  Darien strained his voice as he tried to clam himself, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Darien but it has already been done."  She stood and stopped when she saw his face drop.

"WHAT!!"  He roared.

"I was going to the center of the maze where I had called upon those that wish me harm when I nearly punched you.  It's to late it is done."  Serena turned to go, she just walked away from him, but she was jerked back by a forceful hand.

"Then you're not going alone." Darien snapped and he then pushed Serena forward to indicate that he would fallow.

They both walked briskly and quietly to the maze entrance and through the maze where they made their way to the center.  Serena stopped just before they turned the corner that would open to the center of the maze.  She raised her hands above her head and called upon her magic.  "Let my strength and courage arise and from my hand I draw the sword of power and might.  And be it known that I carry with me the ancient powers in which to destroy my enemies."  As her spell began to run its course through her body Serena placed her left hand in front of her chest, then moved it to her side.  And then as if out of thin air a 48-inch long sward appeared in Serena's hand.  The silver blade glowed slightly with the power held inside, but what was even more beautiful than the rest of the sward was the brilliant blue moonstone in the end of the hilt.

Darien stood in amazement at what he had just seen before him, before he even realized that he also needed his sward.  He reached for his side and pulled out his 72-inch blade, the hilt had been wrapped in doeskin leather and at the end an emerald had been cast in silver.  "That's quiet I sward you've got there." 

"Yours isn't so bad either."  She turned to Darien and smiled.  "Are you ready for the fight of your life?  I sense at least twenty men, though I am sure that there are more."  Before Darien was even given the chance to speak Serena jumped out of hiding and began to fight off two attackers at once.

_She must be crazy!!_  Darien thought as he too came out of hiding and began to battle.  They fought side by side for what seemed like a lifetime until some how they became separated from each other.

With Serena losing strength she found herself in more trouble then she bargained for.  To her it seemed as if more and more were coming out of nowhere.  She jabbed one man in the thigh and soon turned to slice another's throat.  In the brief moment that she was able to regain some strength she spotted a magical aura, and it was then that she knew some one was creating illusions.  The illusions were meant to slow her down, to use her strength.  "Darien there in the shadows, fight against the men but that is the source of the power.  Fight to destroy her, fight Darien."  Serena called but Darien did not hear her.

So Serena herself fought her way to the woman clothed in crimson red.  Though try as she might she never seemed to gain any ground and then as if out of nowhere Darien appeared.  Along side one another they began to cut through the fog of men, amazing at the sight of a small wound becoming fatal.  

It seemed then that out of nowhere all the shadow soldiers disappeared and all that was left were the remains of dead and wounded men along with the woman in crimson.  Tall with piercing green eyes she was easily recognized by both Darien and Serena.  "Lila!"  Serena hissed and Darien growled at the same time.

"Ah, so you do remember me Serena.  I was beginning to think that you wouldn't recognize your first nursemaid."  She spat.  "Then that bitch of a mother of yours had to cast me out for that redheaded girl child.  Ugh!"  She stepped out from under the trees and pulled down her hood.  Dark red brown curled hair tumbled down from the hood's confines.  In all actuallality if she wasn't such a sniveling little bitch Serena would think that she was very beautiful.

"You have not right to be here."  Darien yelled as he stood in front of Serena.  "I threw you out a long time ago."

Serena stared for a minute before she caught on to the fact that Darien being a prince and all was probably prone to having women in his bed.  But she really didn't care, this was the same woman who broke the laws of marital bonds and slept with her father while her mother was pregnant with her and continued to do so even after her mother's death.

"Hmmm, it seems that now I know your fighting skills well enough along with your magic that I do not need these pathetic guards to do my biding.  I'll just wait until the night of the attack and then we'll see who's strongest."  Lila laughed as she disappeared before Serena and Darien.

"Darien we must warn your mother.  We have no time to waist."  Serena took hold of Darien's arm and began to run through the maze, hoping against hope that it wasn't to late to share all that she knew.

Darien pulled Serena aside and then shoved her into a gap in the walls between the gardens and the castle.  "Quickly and quietly, this way will lead us directly to my mother's bed chambers."  He stopped when she saw Serena begin to panic.  "Serena don't worry, if you fallow me you won't get lost."

"Its…its not that its just that I'm afraid of small enclosed places.  Another of fathers torments for me was to be locked in the smallest broom closet he could possibly find."  She began to breath in small quick gasps.

"You'll be just fine, I won't let anything happen I promise."  He then took her hand and slowly walked along.  Shortly there after she was able to begin to jog right behind Darien.

In her bedchambers the queen took all of Serena's details in slowly.  All of them from the morning when she was dragged out of bed to the death of Marcus to the end of her beating.  "On all hallows eve is when he plans to attack.  Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Maj… I mean Arlene.   When Marcus was killed before me, my father began to spout off about his plans against you and your son.  Only he remembers nothing that happen during that period of time so now we have an advantage and we must take it.  The only thing that stands in your way of victory is Lila."  Serena took a deep breath and told them of her father's betrayal to her mother and that Lila also held a small amount of magic.  "But today there was a difference in her magic, I sensed that it was dark magic, black magic of the worst kind.  Not only that but she is on my father's side which is a great advantage to his army of mercenaries.  By the way Darien how did you come to know her?"  Serena turned to Darien.

"She was for a brief period of time the magician to our court, but when we discovered her as a fraud my father cast her out of the court and into the streets."  Darien paused and then realization hit as if gravity would pull an apple from its tree.  "She is out for revenge, that sniveling little imp.  But why would she join with your father?"

"Perhaps I can answer that."  A voice called from the shadows.  In the farthest corner of the room stood a woman of almost six feet with brightly shining black hair that in the fire light looked green, her piercing red eyes bore into Serena's very core.  As if she knew this woman but couldn't recall her name or appearance.  "Highness, Majesty."  She turned and bowed to each of them.

"Serena allow me to introduce our magician and fortune teller Tristan."  Darien spoke softly, he had never before seen Tristan smile as brightly as she did when she was introduced to Serena.

"Delighted."  Tristan and Serena said at the same time.

"As I was saying, the reason why Lila joined with Lord Stephen was because she found in him a pure source of evil.  However with the Lady Evelyn in the way, she was unable to obtain the power that she so desired, for the gentle lady had helped her husband to calm and control his evil side.  She cast a small but effective spell to slowly kill Lady Evelyn and when the time came she again entered your father's bed and began to corrupt him.  She is using and not using your father at the same time.  For she learned that before his marriage to Evelyn he did plan on taking control of the whole kingdom."  Tristan spoke softly and with a small amount of authority.

"Now all the details have been laid upon the table and we know that we are to be attacked in less than three weeks.  We must assemble the guards and prepare for an attack, but how will we defeat an attack that also is being fought with black magic?"  The queen spoke but her voice gave way to worry and sorrow.

In an instant Serena thought of the tale again that her mother had recited to her as a child, she also thought of the magical aura she noticed around Darien.  She feared that his magic would not be enough, again she looked at him.  There he stood in pure black breeches with a shirt so white that it could blind people it was also dirty and had blood on it, hair tousled and falling into his midnight blue eyes.  He seemed regal and poised, she remember that when he held her that his chest was muscular and firm.  He almost seemed like a god, but as she looked harder at him she saw something totally unexpected.  The last time she saw him his aura was a dull blur and now it glowed with an intensity almost blinding her, it shone a bright emerald green with a bit of ocean blue mixed in it.  "Amazing…" She whispered.

"What?"  Darien asked as Serena still stared at him.

"I believe that we may be able to defeat Lila after all.  Darien do you remember when I told you that I sensed magic in you?"  She stopped when he shook his head yes in response.  "Well, it seems that since last we meat that your magic as grown to an unspeakable…unnamable amount.  You are just as powerful as I am, only it seems blocked."

Arlene looked to Tristan, "Is what she says true does my son hold magic?"

Tristan looked for a moment at Darien and then gasped in surprise.  "I do not know how this can be.  Men are not suppose to hold magic…" She stopped mid-sentence as she realized that the prophecy was slowly coming true.  "It is true."  She spoke solemnly, and then "Majesty, Serena and I must speak in private for a moment."

The queen nodded her head and then Serena and Tristan headed out of the room.  "You know that tale?"  Tristan asked.

"I do."

"Then you know what is to come and how to prevent it."

Serena shook her head.  "I believe that I knew from the moment I saw him.  I will find a way to unleash his power, if not for his love of me than for his love of country."  Serena spoke, she knew that he probably had no interest in her except as a great friend.

But Tristan knew more, she knew that both Serena and Darien were the destined pair, the two that would forever unite the magical and non-magical worlds together.  "Do what you must, and remember don't ever give up."   And then she walked away leaving Serena in the hall.

She walked back inside and began to tell the queen and Darien that she must prepare before she can teach him anything.  She bowed and then exited the room.

With Serena gone Darien spoke freely with his mother.  "Mother, I know Serena told you and I both what happened but I feel as if she's hiding more from us, like she doesn't trust us."  He sat on the end of the bed with her.

"Oh honey, she trusts us, believe me she does.  Its just that she grew up in a home where she was not allowed any contact with men other than the ones her father permitted."

"But what has that got to do with me?"  He asked exasperated.

"Do you remember the story I used to tell you?  The one of a beautiful girl who would find the one man who could help her save her kingdom.  The one man in all the world who posed magic."

"Yes, but what…" Darien stopped he felt as if a brick had hit him over the head.  "She's the girl, it wasn't just a bed time story.  But I thought that it was a princess you spoke of." He stopped again for the second time before he began to get a headache.  "Now I realize why she seems so distant, I'm the only man in all of Ireland who has magic and I'm the only man as powerful as Serena, which means she is even more powerful than any who have ever lived before her.  The two thousand years of a man with no power is to come to an end on all hallow eve."

"It also means dear son, that if either Serena or you die before the stroke of midnight all it lost and our world will be forever plunged into darkness.  That is why she worries so."  The queen leaned back against her pillows and looked up when the weight of the bed shifted.

"I do not intend on letting anything happen to either of us."

"Be careful my son."  The queen whispered as she watched Darien leave her room.  "For you do not know the trails that are yet to come."


	9. Chapter Nine: The Changes That Are Yet T...

I just wanted to say thank you all so much for waiting for me to finish this chapter.  Major writer's block doesn't help the situation at all.  But for all the readers who have been waiting here is chapter nine!

Chapter Nine:  The Changes That Are Yet To Come

The green grass of the meadows moved gently with the wind as it caressed the landscape and all that surrounded it.  Flowers danced to their own beat as though a peace would last forever in the small garden, as if a haven had been created.  And in that haven Serena sat enjoying her morning hoping against hope that all would be well.

She sat gracefully on the exquisitely carved gray stone bench. Serena was never much for detail in anything but she did notice a story carved on the bench's legs and supporting frame.  "Beautiful."  She whispered to herself.

"A beautiful girl finds her love and in finding her love she unleashes both their powers and saves the world from a great darkness that threatened all."  A gentle male almost feminine voice spoke from in front of Serena.  When Serena looked up in surprise she noticed that the man was dressed in the same uniform as Malachite.  "My name is Zoycite Alcott, I'm the prince's third general as well as the head of intelligence and defense.  And I must presume that you are the brave Lady Serena.  All in court have spoken highly of your courage in the face of fire."  

Shorter than Malachite, he bowed at the waist to Serena.  His blonde with a slight tint of red hair hung in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and when he stood straight again Serena saw that his jade green eyes held a intelligence of an elder but the spark of a young child.  "Pleased to meet you."  Serena nodded her head in acknowledgement.  "Do all guards have a tendency to sneak up on a woman or is it just me?"  Serena said lightly.

"May I sit?"  Serena nodded.  "Well I'm not quite so sure.  In fact I was just walking in the garden myself when I spotted you examining the bench's carvings.  If you wish to be alone I shall leave."  Zoycite began to rise but Serena's hand stalled him.

"No tis all right with me.  But I am surprised that no one would have warned you about my fierceness when caught of my guard and unaware.  Surly you speak to his highness and Malachite, I would have but thought that they would warn against such a person like me."  She smiled for the first time since her arrival.

"Aye that they did.  But you have yet to meat the last two generals of his highness' army.  Nephrite, Jedite, you may as well quit hiding behind the bushes."  He talked a bit louder.

After some ruffling of the bushes two men stepped forward.  Both in the same uniform as Zoycite both a little apprehensive.  "The taller one is Nephrite and the other Jedite."  He introduced.

"Ahh, allow me to introduce myself, please Zoycite.  I am his highness' second general and strategists Jedite Wayland." 

"Hgmm, I am his highness' fourth and final general and weapons specialist Nephrite Calhoun and tis a great honor to meat you."

Serena looked each of the two over.  First there was Jedite his hair cut short and blonde reminded her of the barley meadows in the hot summer his eyes were of a light purple, like the purple in the sky as the sun began to set.  The other Nephrite was taller and had broader shoulders than Jedite, his hair a dark chestnut brown and eyes that were azure blue.  "Pleased to meat you both however, I am confused why did you hide and what the hell it going on?"  Serena demanded as she stood.

"Well you see Zoycite here was claiming that he could approach you and not be the barer of an unfortunate hit to the jaw…" Jedite tried to explain but          was cut off.

"So we took the liberty of hurting his pride and he then proceeded to prove both of us wrong.  It is most unfortunate that you were in the middle of a shall we say mans brawl."  Nephrite completed.

"Ah, so you like to fight do you?  Hmm!"  Serena began to think.

"Uht ohh, I don't think I'd like to know what you're thinking right now."  Zoycite spoke as he began to back away.

"Well I would here now lass, tell us brutes what idea you're forming in your little head.  Surly it would be better than just standing here in silence."  Nephrite stepped forward.

"Well it seems that you have been told every thing, including the sword and combat lessons that I have been taught since I was but five."  She looked at each of the three and saw them nod in agreement.  "Then I guess since its been awhile I could use some practice, perhaps you would not mind if I joined you this afternoon in the courtyard while you all practice."  Serena suggested.

"I would never fight against a woman."  Zoycite bluntly stated.

"Mmm, then I guess you are more of a coward then your friends thought you to be.  After all what harm can a mere woman like me do to a man like you?"  Serena retorted slyly.

Jedite and Nephrite had to hold back their laughter as Zoycite's face darkened at the challenge.  "Fine then meet us in the courtyard at five o'clock sharp."  And with that he stomped away.

As soon as Zoycite was out of earshot the other two remaining guards busted up with laughter.  

"Girl, you've got talent after all.  Well we should be off, t'was a pleasure to meet you."  Nephrite bowed and turned to leave only pausing long enough to wait for Jedite to fallow.

"By the way his highness also practices with us, so best be on your toes.  Good day."  Jedite called as he caught up with Nephrite and then left.

And so then Serena was left alone once again in the gardens.  _The prince is to practice with his men.  Interesting most royals would only practice with their sword masters, of course Darien is no ordinary prince.  Ahh, so much to do and very little time to prepare in.  Perhaps I shall be able to fight the prince himself._

And as the day wore on so the hours slowly passed and in those hours Serena waited for the chance to prove herself to all the court.  But most importantly to prove herself to the prince.  For it is said that the prince is the most skilled person in all of Ireland with the sword.  True that he had never truly fought in battle but he was fierce while at practice and mock battle.  And so in the few hours before five o'clock Serena had changed from her frost blue day dress into her best fighting breaches and shirt, she strapped her five foot long sword to her waist and slipped her dagger into her boot.  Unable to wait any longer she slowly made her way to the courtyard so that she could stretch and focus on how to improve her weaknesses.

Still in the wide courtyard when the giant clock tower struck five in the afternoon, Serena stood and waited for the generals, the prince and Mina to arrive.  For Serena had also invited her friend and newly found cousin to join in, as Serena lightly called them the festivities.

The first to arrive was Mina and Malachite practically hand in hand.  Mina smiled brightly as she walked over to Serena and gave her a quick hug.  "I'm so glad that you invited me to come along.  Perhaps now I will be able to prove to Malachite that I'm not as weak and feeble minded, as he seems to think all women are.  Not that I don't mind now and then."  She smiled as she pulled out her sword and began to expertly mock fight against an invisible foe.  Her sword was almost exactly like Serena's only slightly shorter and instead of a moonstone in the hilt there was a garnet orange stone, that shone like fire if the sun hit the gem just right.

As Mina finished her warm-ups the last of the generals and Darien arrived.  Each general had taken their swords out of the there scabbards and each in turn preformed a few warm up moves.  

 Malachite's sword was a plain blade of sixty-six inches but the most amazing thing about his sword was that the hilt was plated white gold and had a small diamond that shown blue in the late afternoon sun.  Jedite's sword was sixty inches long, with nothing more than a jade stone dragon inlaid into the hilt of the sword.  Zoycite's sword was a small blade in comparison to Malachite's, only forty-eight inches long but on the blade of the sword was a expertly carved vine of ivy, but what was even more amazing was that the leaves of the vine held a tint of green in them.  Nephrite's sword was a blade of fifty-four inches though it was broader than that of the rest, and in the hilt of the sword at the very end a star had been carved deeply into the metal.  Darien carried the same seventy-two inch blade with the doeskin on the hilt and the emerald in silver. To Serena all of the swords that each man carried were unique and amazing. 

Serena, Darien noticed was not carrying the sword that she fought in the gardens with.  Instead she held a blade the same length as Nephrite's with a design of moons and stars carved into the base of the blade, and the hilt of the sword was covered in doeskin just like Darien's was but at the end of her hilt set in silver was a stone that had not been see for many a thousand year.  The stone looked like your average moonstone except for one thing, in the center of the stone there was a white eight-pointed star.  Extremely rare and hard to find on earth.

"I must say gentlemen, that you all look quiet impressive with your blades unsheathed at your sides."  Serena turned to each general nodding her approval at them.  "So who shall take on whom?"  Serena asked as she turned back to Darien.

"Actually we're still waiting for our other sparing partners."  Nephlite said pointedly.

"Alright then how many more are we waiting for?"  Mina asked rather impatiently.

"Well let's see…there's still the Amazonian woman, the mouse like doctor, and the fiery gypsy."  Zoycite ticked each off on his fingers.

"Don't your sparing partners have names?  I believe it is rather rude to describe people instead of naming them."  Serena eyed Zoycite.

"Aye that it is lady.  Allow me to be the real gentleman.  Their names are miss Lita Masterson, Amy O'Brien and Raye of the flaming dragon clan."  Jedite answered.  Serena noticed the glint in his eyes as he said the last name rather oddly.  As if he was infatuated with the girl but daren't say a word of this out loud to any one.

"Well then why don't we set up a challenge?  We begin fighting in pairs, the winner of each pair then moves to the next round and so forth."  Serena challenged as an evil little glint slipped past her eyes toward a certain ponytail blonde.

"Here, here, that sounds like a splendid idea."  A voice called from behind the group.

Every one turned to see a tall woman with brunette hair tied back into a high ponytail and intense green eyes.  A long side her stood a short girl with blue hair and clear blue eyes, and next to her a woman with dark black hair that shone purple in the late afternoon sun stood narrowing her violet eyes at the group.  

"Ahh, ladies glad to see you've finally arrived.  Even if you are a bit late."  Jedite spoke from the back.

"Shut up you twit.  They were waiting for me to finish my flame reading for a costumer."  The darker haired woman spoke forcefully at Jedite.

"My, my what a temper.  Raye you really should learn to keep it under control." 

Raye growled lowly before spitting out, "You will be my first challenge!!"  And with that she stormed toward Jedite.

Before any others could call their partners Serena called, "I challenge Zoycite."  

The smaller girl called out in protest, "Hey wait a minute, Zoycite is my sparing partner."

"Don't fight against women do you?"  Serena asked.

"Well, I do not count Amy as a woman.  She's more like a…a…" Zoycite stopped in mid-sentence, for Amy was glaring dangerously at him.   "Well I prefer not to say."

Eventually Nephlite paired with Lita while Malachite paired with Mina and Darien went against Amy.  And so when the clock struck half past the challenges began.

Sword met sword steady and true for each pair.  (A.N. I am going to write out each scenario for each pair in paragraphs.)  The clang and clatter of metal against metal filled the courtyard and in the distance the Queen sat upon her balcony and watched as each of the pairs fought strongly against one another.

Jedite held his own quiet well against Raye, somehow managing to escape whenever Raye thought that she had him pinned.  Jedite moved gracefully and carefully as if he planned out each step before he took it. Slowly and methodically he slowed Raye down till she seemed to tire.  But this proved to be Jedite's undoing at the last possible moment when Raye fell upon her knee, he loosened his grip upon the hilt of his sword.  As he moved to strike away her sword and hold the tip of his own to her heart, she burst with a sudden unseen strength, twisting her wrist in an expert movement and disarmed Jedite in less then half a minute.  

Lita moved cautiously around Nephlite before either of them advanced.  Suddenly as if a storm blew past Nephlite, Lita leaped with an uncanny grace not known to many Amazonian women.  Nephlite easily stepped aside and blocked the hard blow that made his arm tingle as the sword vibrated.  They each fought hard, neither glancing anywhere but where it was necessary.  Their blows were the loudest and most challenging of all, but eventually the victor to arise form this little challenge would be Lita.  In just two swift movements she had disarmed Nephlite and had him pinned under her foot.

Serena thought that she could not have had an easier challenge.  Zoicite was simply not cut out to be a swordsmen, perhaps that is way he is the head of intelligence and defense.  Zoicite held his own quite well and Serena was toying with him, it wasn't until he slapped her across her backside with the flat edge of his sword that Serena put all of her strength and effort behind her blade.  One, Two, Three and Zoicite was disarmed and begging for his life, so fearful was he for doing what he had done.

Amy the smallest and quietist of the group, was just about as good as Zoicite with a sword only more effective than he.  She fought carefully just as Jedite had.  Darien knew that it would only take a few sword strokes to disarm Amy, but because he was so kind he only fought her with a quarter of his strength.  But in the end Amy had tired too much and her sword flew from her hand in the instant that Darien had struck a hard blow.

Mina swung her blade and angled it just below Malachite's heart.  Malachite blocked the hit easily and sent Mina falling away.  He was forceful when behind his blade, and fought with only one thought in mind, don't get killed!  Mina he could tell did not give up easily and fought just as hard as he.  She had never before met any who could beat her except for Serena and she was beginning to wonder if she had any chance against Malachite.  As she fell to the ground though, Malachite made the worst mistake ever he thought he could have made, he thought he had won and turned his back.  Mina sprung forward at her chance to take him by surprise and did, from behind she disarmed Malachite and had the flat edge of her blade at his throat. 

"Now that we have the victors form each challenge let us rest for a moment or so to regain what little strength we have used." Zoicite said loudly as he passed around cool mugs of water.

Each nodded their thanks and drank quietly.  "So who was the victor from each pair?"  Serena asked slowly as she eyed the group before her.

"Raye."  Jedite called

"Lita."  Nephlite growled (He hates to lose.)

"Mina."  Malachite answered quietly.

"Darien."  Amy stated.

"And of course there's me.  So that leaves five people to finish the challenge down to the last two.  Who shall go against whom?"  Serena asked as she stood and walked over to the victors.

"Why don't Raye and myself fight, while you and Mina fight?  Then whoever is left from those two, one will go against Darien, whom ever wins from there shall be the last pair in the challenge."  Lita suggested as she stood and stretched her muscles.

"Excellent idea.  So shall we begin or do you all need more rest?"  Serena asked as she drank the last of her water.

"Nye, let's get this over with, I find all this chatter rather boring."  Raye answered as she took up a fighting stance against Lita.

Raye stood tall as the wind gently brushed her hair away from her face and Lita took up her place.  Their swords clashed ringing out loud as they began to face off.  Each fighting harder than they had before.  Focusing only on each other and nothing around them.  It was however only a few more swift and graceful movements later, by Raye that the challenged was finished between the two.

Serena and Mina having faced each other before knew each other's weaknesses and advantages.  Their challenge lasted long and was more exhilarating.  Their swords clashing into the dusk of the day and still neither had given into the other, but Mina was soon distracted by Malachite.  For he was making fun of her and she let that stop her.  Serena took advantage of this and disarmed her in two swift moves. 

All four girls breathing hard took the offered water and drank slowly.  "It seems that Serena must now face Raye.  Hmm, this should make for an interesting scene."  Jedite said as he ducked a slap that came from Lita.

"Well I will admit that she has bested us and fairly too.  Heya, Serena who taught you all those fancy moves?"  Zoycite asked.

"Let us begin shall we?"  Raye asked impatiently, as she cut Jedite off.

Serena nodded at took her place before Raye.  Each raised their swords high and began to fight.  The clang and clatter of each sword sent sparks fling into the air.  But all was for not, Serena had used a small amount of her magic to give herself an advantage and it worked.  In two steps Raye was disarmed and on the ground with Serena's blade at her throat.

"Wow, the fury of a woman.  Hey Serena how about answering Jedite's question where did you learn to fright so well?"  Nephlite asked as he handed  Serena some more water.

"Adam of the village Blackwolf.  He has trained the guards at the manor who are loyal to my mother's family and myself."  Answered Serena as she drank the last of her water.

"I believe we should finish this delightful conversation over dinner, but first the Lady Serena and I have a challenge that must be finished before it gets to dark."  Darien then turned to Serena, "Shall we?"

Serena nodded her head yes, and then took up her fighting position as did Darien.  Darien began to bow at the waist but stopped when he spotted Serena moving in closer to him.  He was so unprepared for the blow that when their swords struck his hands and arms stung from the powerful blow.  Serena concentrated on nothing but trying to anger him to the point of potentially unlocking his powers.  She again took advantage of his reaction to move in for another blow.  Unfortunately for her, he met her blow this time and began to fight back harder than he had ever had to with any one person that he had to go up against before.  Blow by blow, strike by strike they fought.  Sweat pouring down their faces teeth clenched in concentration, yet still they kept fighting.  Slowly each began to lose their strength, their footing, and their balance.  (A.N.  If you've ever seen 'Red Sonja' you know what I'm trying to describe)  

By the end both Serena and Darien had to call a truce.  But Serena could not help but feel that she had won, for her an initial strategy had won out after all.  Darien had released some of his magic.

The others had left when they found that neither Darien nor Serena were going to give up.  So there they sat on the ground breathing hard and exhausted, back leaning upon back.  "I take it that we'll have to finish this some other time?"  Darien asked.

"Nye, I did what I intended to do.  We are equals in fighting and in magic."  Serena breathed deeply.

Darien not understanding moved so that he could face her.  He moved to fast for Serena to catch on to what he was doing, so that her head fell into his lap.  "What are you saying?"  Darien asked as he looked down into her endless blue eyes.

"What I'm saying is that you have opened a small link to your magic.  Healing.  While fighting I felt a small surge of magic from you.  Yes, it's true I cheated a bit with my own but when you began to feel weak and tired you tapped into your power source and pulled your strength from that.  It was in the exact same way that I discovered my healing abilities.  Congratulations you have now begun your training."  Serena smiled as she noticed realization downing on his face.

"Thank you."  Darien said before he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Serena's for a stolen kiss.

The sweet and tender moment did not however last.  A lone arrow shot through the air and hit Serena in the side of her stomach.  As the pain raced through her body Serena gave a faint whimper.  Darien pulled back wondering if he had done the wrong thing, he did not notice her injury until she looked past his face toward her lower body his eyes fallowing.

"Oh, gods!"  Darien whispered before he found his voice.  "HELP, SOME ONE HELP!!!!"  Darien yelled.

"Darien, Darien…" Serena whispered.  And he turned to look at her.  "The arrow it's poisoned, pull it out before there is to much in my system."  Darien shook his head.  "Darien you must otherwise I die and he wins.  You can do this.  Darien I trust you.  Do this!"  Serena whispered again.  

Darien took hold of the arrow shaft, he counted to three and then pulled the arrow shaft out along with the arrowhead.  Serena's scream could be heard through out the palace.  And while Serena slowly drifted into unconsciousness, Darien held her closely praying to the gods to keep her safe.


	10. Chapter Ten: Darkness Falls

Chapter Ten:  Darkness Falls

It had been three days since Serena had been shot and still she had not opened her eyes, and in those three days Darien had not left her side.  He still sat next to the bed, asleep.  The poison had taken its toll on Serena and she still felt very weak but she knew that time was running out for the royal family and that she had not the time to think of only herself.

It wasn't till Serena had moaned aloud that Darien awoken from his slumber.  He noticed that she still seemed a little weak.  "Are you okay?"  He asked as he moved closer.

Her voice came out in a small whisper, "I'm awake aren't I?"  She asked.  Darien gave a small chuckle and a grin.  "I am still a bit tired, but with a bit more of bed rest and plenty of food I should be fine."  She said as she tired to sit up.  She failed miserably and groaned as she hit the pillow a little to hard.

"Here let me help."  Darien said as he moved behind her, placing his hands just under her arms he slowly and lightly helped her into a sitting position.  "Serena I want to ask you something.  Is that okay?"  When Serena gave nod he continued.  "I want to try and use my power of healing again, only this time I want to try and heal you.  Can I do this for you?"

"Absolutely not!"  Serena snapped, but it was when she saw the look of shock on his face that she softened her tone.  "Darien, please forgive my rudeness, its just that I don't want you to use too much energy.  Healing others takes a great deal out of any one and because you are so new to this, I fear that you may out do yourself.  And in doing so I fear that you will not be able to fight against my father when the time comes."

"I understand."  He said softly.  "Is there anything I can get for you?"  Darien asked as he tried to change the subject.  

"Some water and a bit of bread would be heavenly."  Serena answered. "I'll be back in a moment."  Darien said as he stood and left her room.  _Why won't she let me help her?  She says that I am her equal in magic and in fighting, but she won't let me help.  Its as if she's afraid that something might go wrong._  Darien thought as he walk quietly to the kitchen.

Meanwhile back at Holborne manner…

"The mercenaries ready to depart within the next week.  Within the next four days they should reach the castle, then the remaining thirteen days will be spent setting up camp and planning tactics.  They have been paid half of the agreed upon amount and all know that the other half will be paid when the siege is over.  And that is if we win."  Spoke Joseph, Lord Holborne's head guard.

"What do you mean 'if we win', do you Joseph have so little faith in my victory that you would say if?"  Lord Stephen asked.

"No sir, I do not.  But it seems to me that your daughter is a bit more of a challenge than I had originally thought.  She seems to be able to escape whatever harm comes her way.  Its as if some kind of spirit watches over her, protecting her from any harm."  Joseph replied.

"Well then, you'll just have to work around this particular spirit won't you?" Lord Stephen strode forward.  "But I'm warning you, one more failed attempt and I will personally cut your heart out with a spoon and eat it for supper."

"Yes, my lord."  Joseph bowed and then exited the room.

_Damn that blasted girl to hell!!  Since the day she was born she has been nothing but a thorn in my side.  Why won't she die for Christ's sake?!  _Lord Stephen fumed.

A knock on the door stopped Stephen's pacing long enough for him to gather himself and call forth, "Enter!"

When the door opened Stephen was beside himself with lust and greed.  The woman that stood before him had been in his bed before and had given him great pleasure.  Not only had she helped him rid of his wife, but she had also help him plan the attack against the royal family.

"Surprised to see me again, hey love."  The woman breathed slowly as she casually walked her way over to Stephen.

"Lila, I thought that you had been killed.  How is this possible?"  

"Its quiet simple really, I merely told a small story to a solider who spread word.  I knew that if I were still here your sniveling daughter would never leave.  But I'm back now and that's all that matters.  Besides we have war to win and a land to rule."

"All to true.  Although some how I doubt that you're here to guide me in this little tryst of mine."

"You know me all to well Stephen.  Actually I've come to give a few tips about how to get rid of your annoying daughter.  There are a few things about her that you don't quite know about."  Lila spoke calmly as she walked over to Stephen smiling slightly.

"I know that she has her magical capabilities and she can fight well with a sword.  Do you care to enlighten me even more?" He asked as he leaned in closer.

"Indeed, I do.  Not only has your daughter discovered her powers, but she has also discovered the prince's as well, though he is not so strong yet that he can defeat you, he will be soon enough."  She paused as she saw the look of anger upon his face.  "Ohh, and one more thing, the only way he can ever fully reach his potential is if your daughter can unlock that power.  Fortunately for you however, I managed to gain you some time."

"What do you mean?"  Stephen asked slightly confused.

"You see while your daughter lies in bed healing herself from the wound that I myself inflicted, she is unable to help the prince tap into his powers, therefore weakening the royal family's chance at a possible win."  She laughed slightly when Stephen still looked lost.  "Oh, come now love, I know you're not that daft.  Think, the one and only thing that can weaken your daughter is the one and only thing that killed her mother.  A small but simple cold that can turn deadly if pushed in the right direction.  Even now as we speak she grows weaker.  Her power is burning out and soon she will be nothing more than a memory that will become forgotten."  Lila laughed before she pulled Stephen into a kiss that was mixed with lust, passion, and greed.

Meanwhile back in the Palace….

The sun had risen to just half past noon, when the prince's four royal guards gathered in the courtyard for a skirmish with the young ladies of the court.  For a time they stood in the warm sun waiting for Darien and Serena to arrive.

"Do you think she'll be able to be out of bed today?"  Mina asked the group.

"I don't believe so, its almost virtually impossible for a person to be walking steadily after such an injury.  However, Serena is a different matter entirely.  She does have her magic."  Amy answered as the others stared at her with wide eyes.  "What?  Well my father is a physician I should know these things, right?"

"Yeah, whatever Amy, man some times you creep me out."  Raye said from afar.

"And like you don't creep people out with all your gypsy mumbo jumbo?"  Jedite asked.

"Watch it creep or your next on my list of curses and hexes."  Raye hissed.

As the two argued between each other Serena and Darien were slowly making their way to the courtyard.  _I should have healed completely by now.  I should be walking fine, what's wrong with me?  The poison…maybe its one that I have not encountered before._  Serena thought as Darien held her steady.  Soon after many failed attempts of Serena trying to walk on her own they arrived.

There to greet them was the still fuming Raye and Jedite along with, all the others.  All turned to greet the two when they heard them arguing between themselves. 

"Darien, I'm fine I can walk by myself alright.  Geezzz."  Serena huffed.

"I know, but I just want to take extra precautions you never know what will happen." Darien scoffed back.

"Err, fine."

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Miss Serena on her feet and well again, I hope?"  Nephlite asked.

"As well as I can be dear friend.  So shall we get to it?"  She saw nods of agreement all around.  "Good, today the eight of you shall practice, while Darien and I concentrate on developing his magical capabilities."

When Serena turned and walked toward a bench Darien fallowed while the others took to partners and began to practice.  "Are you ready?"  Serena asked as she took a seat.

"I'm not sure, but I am anticipating."  

She gave a small smile.  "Then sit."  She directed and he complied.  "Keep your back straight and your feet flat on the ground.  Close your eyes, as you breath you're going to inhale for three seconds, hold for three seconds, and exhale for three more seconds.  Begin."  As soon as the word was heard the others began their sword practice while Serena watched in amusement as Darien tried to breath the right way.

Finally giving up he opened his eyes.  "What does this have to do with anything?  I mean, why do I have to breath like that or sit like this?"  He asked exasperated.

"It has to do with everything.  Meditation is the only way you'll be able to handle the power that you have is if you meditate the right way.  The way you sit and breath affects this process.  I myself had to learn the same thing, only I did it the hard way, I taught myself."  Serena paused.  Then turning Darien once again, "You must understand that the only way you'll ever have control is if you meditate once a day at the very least."  Darien shook his head, "Good now let's try again."

For several minutes the prince tried to gain control of his breathing but Serena could see that he still had trouble concentrating enough to remember to breath right.  "I see that you are still having trouble highness.  So I guess that we'll have to start from the beginning."

"Why do you make it sound so easy?  You make it seem like its natural to breath in slowly and that it's easy to clear your mind.  Must I remind you that I am a Prince and I have things that I must worry about?" Darien said exasperated.  Running a hand through his hair he stared at Serena.

Concealing a giggle behind her hand she answered, "Yes I understand, but you must relax, to much tension and concentration on anything will give you a headache, especially when working with any type of magic.  I promise that meditation will not only help you to control the power that you posses but it will also help you to prepare for any problem in the affairs of state. 

Meditation is a way to organize thoughts that seem jumbled and confusing.  It's the same with the magic that you hold.  Your magic is still raw and new to you, if you cannot control it, it will consume you."  Serena paused as she saw that she had finally made her point clear, that she was not going to give up.  "Do you know how to read a sheet of music, Highness?"  Serena asked.

"Of course I do, I had to learn to play the violin when I was eight.  But what has knowing how to read a sheet of music have to do with mediation?"

Serena, even though she was beginning to feel faint continued, she was determined to have the Prince learn to meditate before the day was through.  "Because you can read music you know how to keep a tempo.  Imagine a tempo that has only three beats instead of four, in this prospective you should be able to attune your breathing with that tempo.  If not put your hand at my breast and breathe with me fallow the movement of my chest.  Now let's try once again."  

Serena reached for Darien's hand, placing it just above her heart, she calmly stated that he begin to breathe with her.  She pushed him only a little with her magic, but he soon began to breath with her.  After several minutes of this process Serena no longer felt the need to be present during Darien's meditation.  Slowly she pulled his away from her, placing his hand in his lap next to the other she stood to leave.

Standing for not but a brief second she began to feel very dizzy and light headed.  Leaning slightly against the vine-covered wall next to the bench, she began to breath heavily, only when she gave a short gasp of air did any one realize something was wrong.  With a shout from Malachite and a mutter from the others, Darien was shaken form his meditation just in time to catch Serena.

With Serena in his arms he called to Amy to get her father and meet them in Serena's chambers.  Bowing slightly Amy then turned and ran for the farthest tower from the castle.  "Malachite you and the others please accompany me.  I have a feeling that there is danger near by and I wish no more harm come to her."  With a nod from Malachite, Darien turned and headed for the castle. 

"She's burning up…How can this be…did the arrow cause an infection that…no not the arrow…what do you mean magical poison…no cure…she has to…the poison is draining her magic…only be saved by some one as…I'm as powerful as her…you haven't yet attained the knowledge…I'll do whatever it takes…" Voices from so many surrounded Serena throwing her into confusion.  Though she was still very delirious she felt, more than heard the tension from the others around her.

She thrashed and moaned in the bed trying to awake from this slumber that had taken over.  "But we must do something.  There is no other that can teach me other than Serena, if she dies then the kingdom is doomed and her father wins." 

Another moan escaped Serena's lips, "I will fight this…I will not be conquered by my father or that witch Lila…" She moved her head toward Darien as if she knew he was next to her.  In the blink of an eye she reached for his hand, gazing at him through hooded eyes she said slowly, in a voice not her own, "I deem you ready for the fights that you must soon face but first, you have to pass one last test…help me."

Darien had not realized that the moment Serena had taken hold of his hand that the room around him seemed to vanish.  Instead he stood in field of grass with Serena at his feet.  Thunderclouds rolled in the distance and the air sparked with electricity, winds picked up slightly bringing with it the scent of earth after a fresh rain.  In the winds he saw the form of a woman he did not recognize begin to take shape.

"This is the moment in which you prove yourself to yourself, where you and only you may deem yourself worthy.  Are you ready to face that which you fear most?"  The voice came from the woman that had formed in the mist.  She stood tall and slender as if she were of elfish decent, her eyes shone as dark as the night sky, yet her hair shone as bright as the sun.  She wore a simple white dress that shone bright against the darkening sky.

"Who are you?  Where am I and why am I not back at the Palace where I should be?"  Darien asked as he kneeled beside Serena.

"I am the Great Mother of all who preside here on Earth.  I am what Serena calls the Mother Goddess or Goddess for short.  You are here in the realm of spirits."  She spread her slender arms wide to indicate all that was around her.  "Where I have brought you to save her. She is one of the few mortals that are in my favor.  There are those in your world who would take her away from where she is needed most, with you and your kingdom.  And though I have the power to bring new born babes to life, I do not have the power stop what has now begun."

"And what has begun?  Why must I do this task and why can't a palace healer cure her?"  Darien interrupted as he looked into the Goddess' eye for answers.

"She is facing every mortal's greatest fear, Death.  A palace healer may be able to help her live, but only for a short while.  I can only distract Death for so long, he is as stubborn as she. Death, he wants her and he will fight to get her." The Goddess kneeled beside Serena and looked straight at Darien.  "Without your help she will die and your kingdom will be lost forever."  

"I have not the power, strength nor the training to take on a force that is part of everyday life.  If it is not her time, the why is he after her?  You expect me to accomplish something so enormous by myself."  Darien asked slightly confused.

"He has been given a choice the purest soul known on this world or the most unholy soul.  He prefers evil to good, though he knows that it will cost him greatly." The Goddess paused as she glanced down at Serena's almost still form.  "No, you will not face him she will, she must.  This is something that she must face on her own.  You are to help her when she begins to climb to the top of the dark well.  Do you see the darkness that surrounds us now?"  Darien nodded silently.  "It is Death he is coming for her.  As it grows darker he becomes stronger.  We have wasted too much time talking.  The only one that can save her is someone who cares for her as much as you do, the one that is willing to risk everything to save her, the one that loves her so deeply that he feels his soul would not exist without her.  Young prince you are the only one who can help her."

"Use the training that you have had, remember the small things that you know.  Meditate to help your powers to become stronger.  When the time comes you will know what to do…you are the only one that can help her to pull her head up above the dark well…guard her with your life and love…remember all that you know…" The Goddess slowly disappeared leaving only a small gust of wind behind to prove that she might have been there.

Darien sighed as he gently took hold of Serena's hand.  He closed his eyes and began to breath for meditation.  In the far off back of his mind he could hear Death laugh at him, but he ignored him.  _Serena I know that you can't hear my thoughts, but if you can hear me I'm here…I will fight for you until I have spent my last breathe.  This I swear._

_Darien…I can hear you but how…are you still with me…please Darien answer me…_

_I wish you could hear my thoughts…there have been so many things that I wanted to share with you, that I should have shared with you._

Darkness nothing but pure and simple darkness surrounded her.  She could still see in the far off distance, a small speck of light.  Though it dimmed to be almost non-existent sometimes she knew it was there.  She knew it was the end of the tunnel through which she could escape what was coming.  

She knew it was the Dark God of Death, she could tell by the stenching cold drafts of wind that blew past her small nose.  She could feel the cold around her melting through her skin and touching her very bones, she also knew it was Death as he got closer and closer to her.

She tried to speak aloud but no words fell from her lips.  It was as if her voice had been taken right out of her throat.  

_Hehe…trying to talk your out of this won't help one bit…your soul is worth the price that I'll have to pay…_It was the coldest and evilest voice Serena could have ever imagined.  Just the sound of it made her skin crawl as if it were covered in slime.

_And what price must you pay Dark One?  For I cannot myself understand why you would want my soul more than anything, let alone be punished for it. _The darkness soon became gray light, dark still, yet she could make out shadows that weren't seen before.  Further off in the distance she could see rolling hills covered in grass.  She knew where she was in the instant that she had been able to see again.  She was in the well of death, neither at the bottom nor at the top, she now knew that she still had a chance to live.  If only she could out smart the Dark God. 

_The price I must pay my lovely is more terrible than you could ever imagine.  For your soul I would have to feel and live the last moment of life from every soul that I have ever taken, that means thousands upon thousands of deaths, every single one since the beginning of time, and I would suffer all of that just for you.  All for your pure, sweet and innocent soul, I like to watch bright souls slowly diminish right before my very eyes.  Mmm…oh how sweet that would be, but not only would it be sweet but it will be slow and very painful for you._

The Dark God had come so close now that Serena could smell the rotting flesh that hung from the Dark God's form.  She could see the sunken in dull gray eyes and the flesh that stuck in his teeth from his other victims.  Still she did not shrink back in fear, instead she stood up off the ground and made herself stand in front of him.  _I'm not afraid of you nor have I ever been afraid of you.  Though you may think that you will have me you have no idea what you in for.  I'm willing to take a gander that you haven't been told that I am as stubborn as you and that I am the most powerful mage in all of Ireland._

The Dark God just laughed, _Haha…you think I'm going to listen to a lot of pretty words, all you petty humans' say such ridiculous things when you are about to die.  You think that this will stop me.  Though you may be in my sister's favor, she could do nothing to stop me I am that strong, I have that much more power than she…_The Dark God began to make his way over to her slowly raising his arms as if to embrace her.  But it was not just an ordinary embrace, it was an embrace that would bring to her slow and agonizing pain, which would eventually lead to death.  

No other human had ever dared to fight the Dark God, nor any other God for that matter.  But Serena could feel her strength arise from somewhere deep inside her, and from somewhere beyond herself she felt more power than her own flow through her veins.  This new foreign power came from the spirit realm just beyond the tunnel, a man stood at the end, his power reaching out toward Serena.

_Darien…he's here…his strength will help me to fight…Goddess guide me…_  The time had come it was fight now and live or surrender and die.

Silver white and emerald green light began to surround Serena…_Dark God or not I will fight you until I have breathed my last…_

As the Dark God reached out his hand and took hold of Serena's wrist she chanted softly in an ancient language that had not been spoken for centuries…

Back in the palace…

The room grew think with heat as the otherworldly battle had begun.  The girls sent silent prayers to the Mother Goddess, while the men paced the room.  Darien was slumped against the bed his hand still in Serena's, he became unconscious the moment his hand had met hers.

Silence reigned in the room until Raye began to feel the intenseness of growing magic, "Everyone look, Darien, Serena, they're glowing with power…" A small moan escaped Darien.  "The battle has begun."  

"And while they fight against a God what are we suppose to do?"  Jedite asked hopelessly.

"Pray, just pray it is all that we can do."  Amy answered.

Spirit realm

Fire poured through her veins and burned her blood.  She felt as though her wrist was on fire, as if her whole being had been set aflame.  Her strength seemed to have left her in an instant.  _I must fight…I will fight…for I will not be defeated by any such a thing as dark and vile as you Dark One.  _The pain seared through her wrist and into her body and soul, agony filling her with a darkness that she had never known.  To scream out in pain would be like telling the Dark God that he had won and she would refuse him no more.  But she would not accept defeat, and as he pressed on driving her to her knees she gathered her magic and strength.

_Haha…you see I have already won.  I told you no mortal could defeat me, even one such as you.  Ahh, I can't wait to see you decay into nothingness, your flesh should smell sweet and taste just as good._  The Dark God leered at her, breathing heavily onto her face.__

As if to prove him wrong, in that moment she began pushing back against the pain that invaded her body, she soon stood again before the Dark God.  Her chanting soon went from a whimpering soft to a thunderous roar.  Brilliant white light enveloped her casting aside all shadows leaving nothing unlit, including the Dark God himself.

He retracted his claw of a hand to cover his sunken in gray face, _How can this be?_  He asked horrified.  The light to intense for him began to burn and sear what little flesh lay upon his bones.  _This is not possible…this has never happened before when I've taken a mortal soul by force, even one such as yours._  Stumbling and fighting to stay in place the Dark God began to crumble and fall to his knees before Serena.  _No, it can't be…the chosen one died at birth…this can't be…_The light still invading him like filling up a shell that never had a soul.

_Ahh, Great One but it is happening.  You see, though you may have taken the life of the chosen one, you cannot stop the evitable.  It was written in the heavens since the beginning of time…you can't stop what is and always has been._  Serena's voice was not her own, but the words she spoke were true and clear.  She stepped forward and knelt in front of the Dark God, her voice changing and eventually becoming her own.  _I shall not take from you what has always been yours, but I will curse you still with a penalty that you will never forget.  The price that you would have had to pay if you had succeeded in taking my soul will be the price you pay now.  To continue you duty to the world, however you will live the last moment of life from every soul from this moment hence._  She stood and began to walk to the fields of grass that lay at the opening of the dark well.

The light around her dimmed and finally faded when she reached the top.  Darien's hand sat on the edge of the well, she could feel her strength leave her as her feet gave way.  Suddenly she felt her hand being pulled and felt her soul soar and land softly in her own body.  The spirit realm slowly drifted in to the background leaving only the palace room in which Serena had been first taken to.

A slight stir from Darien and a shift from Serena drew the attention of the others that were around them.  Amy ran to Serena's side checking her pulse, while the generals help Darien to a chair near by.

"Her pulse it's back to normal and strong."  Amy stated calmly while she took a wet cloth from the basin on the nightstand.  Brushing aside a small strand of hair Amy began to whip the sweat from Serena's forehead.  "Serena, can you hear me, or any of us?"  

"Amy…what's wrong you all act like I was about to die or something."  Serena asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"But you almost did…if it weren't for Darien you might have.  Do you remember what happened?"  Mina asked quietly as she took a seat at the end of the bed.

"I remember trying to stand in the courtyard and then the darkness that surrounded me…" Memories of what had occurred slowly came back to Serena as she told her tale, and while she spoke the others listened closely.  "If Darien hadn't been when I reached the top, I would have died. And then all would have been lost."  Silently she turned her head toward Darien.  "You are my equal in all, magic, strength, and you have also been blessed by the Mother Goddess.  Take nothing for granted and live your life through, don't forget about what has come to pass and what will come to pass.  Now, please let me sleep.  We have much to do and I need my strength."

All nodded in agreement and slowly one by one they left the room after saying their good-nights and either hugged or kissed Serena until there was only Darien left.  He stood next to her wanting to tell her everything about how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin her peaceful mood.  _I need to know if she feels the same first._  He thought to himself.  "Sleep well Serena."  He whispered softly, before he turned and left her room quietly closing the door.

---Sorry that this took so long but things have been a little hectic lately…between recovery from a car accident last year to tryin to find a new job, I've had very little time to write anything worth while…thanks for all your support and keep checkin on me you never know when the next one will come out.   Peace!!__


End file.
